


Upward

by BrownTown69



Series: Upward [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Pack Family, Rivalry, Torture, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, child birth, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown69/pseuds/BrownTown69
Summary: The Upward Bound pack have been residing in an unknown part of the forest since the beginning, which is also unknown. The Rogues, a bunch of lone wolfs that live on the outskirts of the forest have been trying to take over the Upward territory. The Upward pack has always been over the Rogues, since they are weak and out numbered. But recently there's been a change. A new she-wolf has recruited more to join the Rogues and they've been getting stronger by the day.Living by herself after her parents and brothers were murdered by the Rogues, Anita desperately tries to find herself. She hopes she can put an end to the Rogues and be the alpha she's supposed to be.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Series: Upward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079966
Kudos: 4





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> My first series on here and im so excited to write this. In this series Anita is younger, in her 20s and everyone else's age is canon.

It was another evening at the Witt's house. They always held pack gatherings and parties after they defeated their opposing rival pack, the Rogues. They've always been trying to take over Upward since they had their first encounter over whose land it was. Today, the warrior wolves finally took down their alpha, Ghost. They knew he was a weak target, but he was always behind the reasons why the two packs would fight for dominance. The Upward wolves had always been big and took care of themselves and one another. The Rogues, however, were just a put together pack of rogue wolves that were weak and small. 

Anita's parents and her blood line were in charge of the pack. They’ve always been for decades. Her father is alpha and her mother a luna, basically the alpha female. If anything ever happened to her dad, Anita was going to get promoted to alpha. Her brothers were too cowardly to step up even though they had the potential. But the time was coming for their dad to step down since he was getting older. Anita wasn't ready for such responsibility, but she knows that she'll be fine. 

"Come on my lovely daughter, lemme show you your pack mates that you'll be working with!" her dad said. Everyone in the house got quiet from his voice but then went back to whatever they were doing. 

Anita didn't really care about what her duties were as alpha. The only thing she was worried about was having the title and finding a mate. She would have to break a couple of rules though to find that mate. 

After being dragged around the place by her father, Anita caught a scent in the air. Everyone in the building had a regular plain scent but the one she smelled made her perk up from what she was doing. She's smelled this scent before when they've had past gatherings. She looked around to see where this lovely smell was coming from. Beside Elliot and Ajay, there was a young woman standing beside them talking. She was wearing baggy joggers and a crop top. Her hair was in a bun. She wore some gold jewelry and some red sneakers and she was chewing gum and blowing bubbles. Her appearance caught Anita's attention real fast as she knew this is where this scent was coming from.

Anita walked her way over to the three as they were still talking. 

"Look who's 'ere, Miss 'Nita, da new upcoming alpha. How ya feelin?" Ajay happily asked her. 

"Excellent, especially after I've seen this beauty...what's your name doll?" she asked the woman. 

The woman finished typing on her phone and looked up "Ramya boo, but you can call me Rami, whatever suits you..".

This made Anita happy. She looked at Elliott and Ajay and they got the memo and walked away. 

"Don't worry Rami, she doesn't bite...much at least" Elliott called back to the two after walking away with Ajay outside. 

Anita looked down and Ramya and was instantly hooked. She was perfect and different in her eyes. She knew she would make a good mate when she becomes an alpha. Ramya on the other hand was looking at her in confusion. She didn't know anything about how the pack works. Anita knew she was an omega but she didn't care. 

"So ya just gonna stand there or take me out back" Rami giggled at how the beta was looking at her. Anita raised her eyebrow and was wondering what this girl was trying to do to her. Ramya grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Anita out back where there was no one except some dogs roaming around. 

Instantly, Anita grabbed Ramya by the shoulders and smelled her very heavily under her chin and on her neck. After that she kissed her neck. This was how the wolves in the pack would mark who's mate was who's and Anita made sure that she really rubbed off on Ramya. Rami smiled at her and did the same, holding Anita's face in her hands.

"My, your parents did a good job," Rami said to her. 

Anita chuckled at what she said. They stayed behind the house until Zeke, one of Anita's brothers, bursted through the back door. They had to leave early like always so they could have a more serious meeting at home. Anita nodded at him and looked at her mate one more time again. Ramya kissed Anita's cheek "Here. If you need me, call me". 

She took a paper with Rami's number written on it. 

While leaving the Witt's, Zeke looked at his only sister.

"She's not your...she can't be right? Can it work like that?" he kept questioning her until she punched him on the arm. "Ow, my bad".

It was very much possible that two female wolves could run a pack together, though it's never been done. The thought of having to tell her parents made her stomach knot. Hopefully her dad would accept it and feel the same way.

Back at their house, Anita's father made everyone sit at the dinner table. He and the others wanted to hear all the things that were on his daughter's mind. He knew that she had questions, especially with such a big promotion coming up for her.

"So...the most important thing while being in charge, you gotta have a mate. We're gonna need more blood, and it's all up to you to carry your young my daughter" he explained to her. 

Anita never liked the fact of being pregnant. It was something she didn't want to deal with. She wanted someone else to do it for her. But mainly, she kept worrying about her interest in girls. She needed to tell her family about her marking on an omega, which is something that no new alpha has ever done. Let alone mentioning about not wanting a boy mate. 

"Dad...I'm..I ready don't want-" before she could finish, someone was knocking at their front door. They live a good ways away from the rest of the pack and if anyone needed to visit them, they would call ahead of time. Everyone in the pack knew this. 

The knocking got louder and Zeke, one of Anita's brothers, went to see who it was after his dad let him go open the door. 

When he did, a slightly tall Hispanic woman was in the doorway. She wore makeup and had heels on. The family looked at each other very confused, except their dad. The Hispanic woman made eye contact and started for him but Anita's brothers held her back. 

"Your useless pack killed my father you demonio!" she yelled at him. Suddenly she shifted and shook off the boys and charged at their father. He as well shifted. Anita jumped back into a wall and watched the two fight. Her brothers joined to help their father but another two other wolves came in through the door and helped the female. Anita watched as her father and brothers ruthlessly got attacked by what she knew were the Rogues.

Before she could act, her mother pushed her outside "Stay out here and run far away baby! You need to protect yourself. Try to find your way to the rest of the pack. I love you". She kissed Anita's forehead and went back inside, shifting. 

Anita backed up and started running like her mom told her to do. While she was running she heard her scream. She wanted to turn back but she never disobeys her parents. 

"Where are you going?" that same Hispanic woman jumped in front of Anita, knocking her on her back. 

She was still in her wolf form slowly walking towards Anita, while she was still trying to get up to her feet. She was very big, bigger than what a Rogue wolf is supposed to look like. This wolf looked very familiar. She’s seen her before, and the scent. 

“I want all of you dead. We’re taking over this forest rather you like it for not. What a sorry choice for your father to make..” the wolf growled.

Anita quickly got up and started to run but the wolf caught up to her and clawed at her back. She yelled from the pain and fell back on her stomach. The she-wolf hovered over Anita’s weak body. Before she could strike away she heard loud running footsteps. Her brother Jackson came and tackled the wolf to the ground with his strength. He fought the canine hard and she looked like she was losing. 

He grabbed the big animal from the ground and slammed it on the ground. It whimpered from the pain. Jackson quickly got up from the ground. He went to help with Anita's wounds but the wolf got up again and grabbed his shoulder with its mouth and started tearing him apart. Anita backed you and curled herself into a ball and covered her ears, It ended quick and Jackson was all over the place. 

After a while, Anita was slowly losing her consciousness and her vision was blurry from losing blood from her wounds. She laid on the ground and stayed still when she heard a group of people walking towards her. She was hidden in bushes as they walked by. It was that same woman from before but in human form. She was walking with two other men, one with dyed blue hair.

Her name was Loba and she was the daughter of Ghost. Anita stayed in her place for a couple of minutes before getting up and running back to her house. When she got there she was devastated. Her parents and 3 of her brothers deceased, gnawed and mangled bodies were on the living room floor. All she could do was drop to her knees and stare. She couldn’t cry. She was already drained from seeing Jackson getting his limbs ripped apart...now this. 

She heard commotion outside and saw some familiar fur coats. In walked a black woman she knew. She was the delta of the pack, her name was Shuri. She looked over the scene and was completely heart broken. Then she quickly ran over to Anita to see if she was okay. 

“I ‘eard the shriek from queen from across the forest. I knew somethin wasn’t right” she looked over the bodies again then stood up “Elliot, Ajay...tell everyone in the pack de Williams have just been murdered by Loba. But Anita is okay”.

Elliot and Ajay who were in wolf form perked up their ears and ran back off. Shuri went back to Anita who was still on the ground holding onto her mom's hand. She kissed it and laid it back down. 

“Come on dea, get up...let's get you patched up” Shuri helped the young woman off the living room floor and into a room.

A couple of hours later, Anita was in a bed. She had several bandages on her body and Shuri was cooling her off with a damp towel. 

“Why did this have to happen Ri? They should have just killed me instead” Anita was still in pain from what happened which she should. Shuri shook her head and wiped some blood off her face. She stayed silent and looked at Anita. 

“We’re gon kill em’ don’t worry my alpha”.

After she said this Anita jolted up in her bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her? An alpha of the Upward Bound? She was fully in charge of anything and everything? The pain in her back forced her to lay back down. Shuri laughed a bit.

“Yes my dea, you’re the new alpha, is what you’re born for”.

Anita had no idea how to react. She just stayed calm and mentally prepared herself for all the responsibility there was with such a promotion.

“Tomorrow at 12 noon, we celebrate. For you my dea, tomorrow is your day” Shuri said joyously. 

She tried hard not to think about it too much. To Anita, It looked easy after seeing her dad go at it. But she knew that Loba needed to be eliminated. The whole entirety of the Rogues need to be killed off. But this was only the beginning..


	2. The New Alpha

Anita walked outside behind her house towards a lake nearby. Everyone, from all over the forest in Upward were there to see her get promoted. She didn't even know half of the folks there. She dressed to look her best even though everything she was wearing was going to get ruined from how they promoted the new alphas. She wore a short sleeved unbutton shirt with a black tank top underneath. Along with that she had on cargo shorts and some skater shoes, even though she doesn't skate the shoes just look good on her. 

As she was walking towards the dock, she met up with Shuri. "Are you ready my dea? You look nervous..".

Anita shook her head and sighed "Nah, this is just different. I've never experienced anything like this... just a bit overwhelmed".

Shuri turned Anita around towards her pack and held her hand tightly. Shuri gave everyone in the pack before her an announcement, the same one she, and others that were in her place, would give when it was time to bring a new alpha into Upward. She has always loved doing this and seeing the looks on her new alphas as they walk out the water from the lake behind them. 

Shuri let Anita go off towards the shallow part of the lake where Audre, one of the delta, was waiting for her. Audre was one of the newest promoted deltas and her attitude was short. She was forced into this position by Anita's father when her father decided to leave the pack for unknown reasons. Audre gave Anita a fake smile "Let's get this over with yeah?". 

Anita looked at the delta and growled at her lowly. She never liked her but she would have to deal with it now. Anita got on her knees and closed her eyes. She stayed there for a bit until Audre put her hand over her nose. Audre was talking in Icelandic and Spanish and then she dunked Anita underwater. 

She quickly popped her head above the water and she was alone, in the same place. She looked around in panic as she didn't like this feeling at all. There was a thick fog over the lake and behind that fog it was her father. She quickly ran through the water to hug him. He hugged her back tightly. 

"Ah, look at my baby girl...I never thought I was gonna see you become alpha like this though" his voice was low and it echoed. 

Anita felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her mom who instantly hugged her. She thought she was never going to see these two again. She looked up from hugging her parents. 

"So is this heaven for us?" she asked, whimpering. Her parents looked at each other and nodded. 

"All your grandfathers, grandmothers, aunts, uncles, cousins you name it. When they pass, this is where they spend the rest of their time at. My father told me about this place too, but I didn't know I was gonna get here this soon" he explained to his daughter. 

It was a pretty white, gray and foggy place. She saw older pack members she remembers seeing when she was younger in the background looking back at her. And then she saw her brothers who were too busy fighting each other. Anita felt more secure and uplifted as she knew that her ancestors were watching over her. They would be proud when she leads her pack to kill the Rogues. Her father and mother hugged her once more before sending her back. 

"If you need anything just pray to us, ok?" her mom said. Anita nodded and they sent her back. 

Once she was above water again, Audre held her by the back of her neck and she continued to talk in Icelandic and Spanish. The feeling of getting held this way made Anita furious and uncomfortable, which is what it's supposed to do. Anita growled and shook Audre off into the water. She almost shifted from the anger. She started to walk out the water and everyone was cheering for her. That anger went away and she became happy and she felt powerful. Finally she was in control of this pack and she never felt better.

She walked up to Shuri, who was still standing on the dock. Shuri put a wolf necklace over Anita's head. The same one that's been worn by many other past alphas. Then, Anita smelled that scent in the air again. It was Ramya. She followed her lovely scent all the way to the back of the crowd that was there. Ramya was talking with Ajay and Elliot about her. And there was another lady there who had her arms crossed. She was an older pack member. 

”What do you want with my daughter? She doesn’t want you. Shoo now” the older woman said. 

Ramya looked at her mom in disbelief “Really? I never said that. Please don’t do this now in front of everyone ma!”. She sounded embarrassed. 

Anita frowned at the way her mother was treating her omega. 

“Hey. I just want to be alone with her okay? I’m in charge now and you listen to me, yeah?”. 

“I’m not listening to you, I don’t care what you just became!”. 

Anita growled at her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shuri and Audre showed up hearing the commotion. 

“Hey now. I suggest you leave these two alone, like she said. We can easily put you out on the streets with those rogues if you wanna act like one! Now go Gloria, before I make you” Shuri told the woman in the sweetest but darkest way possible. 

Gloria looked at everyone around her in disbelief. Then she looked at her daughter. 

“Don’t think about coming back home. I hope you find someone to take care of that child you’re holdin, cause I’m not helpin!” she barked at Ramya. 

Everyone in the pack watched her walk away in disgust and disbelief. Gloria never liked the Williams, some say even the whole pack, but no one knew why. Rami was red in the face at how her mom acted. Anita looked down at her mate. She lifted Rami’s shirt up a bit and felt her stomach. She was indeed pregnant. Anita signed in relief but was still concerned at what just happened. 

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna be safe with us. You and our child. My luna..” Anita kissed Ramya’s forehead and she trembled from it.

Ramya gasped and stepped back from Anita. She then looked at her. Never in her life she thought she was going to be this high up. It made her uneasy. After blinking a couple of times, she walked back up to her alpha. Shuri was behind her and clapped her hands. 

"Yes. You should be very happy and lucky. You're in good hands" she nodded her head and started to make her way back to the Williams house.

Anita held her hand out for Rami to grab. Ramya took it happily and they walked back home with the rest of the pack that followed them.

While at home that night, Anita was rearranging the furniture and still cleaning up some of the mess that was made the night before. She tried not to think about it that much. That's what she was told by her family. Thinking about a death in the pack had to be put aside. It felt wrong but she did it always, like nothing ever happened. 

Shuri had come through the door with Audre, Ajay and the lead warrior, Mokoa. He was the biggest wolf in the pack but he wasn't fit to be an alpha like his family wants him too. Since Anita's family got slaughtered by the Rogues, these few wolves would stay and guard her, Ramya and their new child that was going to be born soon. They didn't want to take any chances. 

Shuri had a sack of food that was given to them by an ally pack that wasn't too far away. After she gave the bag to her, Shuri looked back at her best friend Audre. She shook her head then turned back around towards Anita. 

"I can finally be myself around you. Good lord, I had to fake that damn accent for so long, it hurt sometimes" she blurred out "Your parents loved the hell outta mine. Both my mom and dad had amazing African accents and I didn't come out with one. So whenever I was around your folks I would fake one, so I could sound proper and so they wouldn’t.... as you can see, I don't sound that way".

Everyone in the house was shook. They never heard Shuri sound like this before. Except Audre. They were good childhood friends. 

Anita shook her head "I'm not sure why you would do that. You sound fine to me. You're still a powerful member regardless of your voice".

Finally after a while, Audre spoke up. She looked annoyed. 

"Your dad and mom treated us like slaves. They might have been the reason why my dad left me and my brothers but what do I know..".

She sounded hurt. Then she walked out the house. Anita felt guilty about it but she had no idea her parents treated their own pack like nothing. Is that what being alpha is all about? Everything her parents did when they were alive and in charge was going to be changed. The omegas were going to get their respect that they needed. Everyone was.

All the while she was still worried about her upcoming child that was going to be born. She didn't need the Rogues to take the pup away from her. It's happened before in the past and that was something she didn't need. Now with all this power she has, and all the changes she's planning on making, plus a new child on the way, she knows that nothing's gonna stop her. She'll have those Rogues begging for mercy. 


	3. The Child

Weeks have passed by and Upward has been at high alert at all times since the day when Anita's family have been slaughtered. But the Rogues still haven't made a move on them yet, which was strange. This made the whole pack confused but regardless of what was happening, Anita still made sure that all her warriors were ready to fight. 

It was around 1am in the morning and everyone was up and about guarding the Williams house as usual. Anita and Ramya were asleep in the master bed room of their home. But Rami woke up feeling uncomfortable. It was the most pain she's ever endured. All she could do was sit up and moan. She tried to wake Anita up but she was a deep sleeper and nothing she did was working. Until she screamed out loud and slapped her alpha's face. She woke up that time. Anita sat up in the bed and looked over and at her Luna like she'd lost her mind. 

"Do you know what time it is? I need all the sleep I can get every night" after she spoke she realized what was happening. Ramya was going into labor with her child. She pulled back the sheet and there was blood everywhere. Anita called out to Shuri for her to come and help. While she was coming Anita tried to calm her Luna down by rubbing her cheek against Ramya's. But the pain that was happening was too overwhelming for her to pay attention. 

Finally, Shuri came into their room. She's delivered babies before so this was nothing new to her.

"I know I might sound crazy but I need you to calm down and just breathe. It'll be over before you know it I promise" she told Ramya. 

But she didn't listen. She decided to push without Shuri's commands. Shuri let her do what she needed but Rami's screaming was louder than normal. But she obviously didn't care and tried to continue doing her job, being careful not to hurt Ramya or this new child or she was going to get demoted on sight. 

After a few more pushes and a couple of more loud screams, Ramya finally managed to push out her child. Shuri grabbed a hold of the baby and bit off the umbilical cord, then she handed the baby over to Anita. It was a girl, something that both of the females were proud of. Anita wanted this new child to be the next alpha and follow in her footsteps. But that was something to worry about later. 

After looking over her new daughter, she licked her clean and handed her to Ramya so she could do the same. 

"What do you want to name her?" Anita asked her Luna. 

"That's your choice my queen" Shuri was still in the room with them. 

Anita looked at her then back at her child. "Something not too basic like everyone else's. Kelani sounds nice. Everyone in this forest will know who she is". 

Shuri smiled and agreed to liking the name as well as Rami. Kelani was a little light skinned baby and she had a head full of brown curly hair. She still didn't open her eyes, but her face was perfectly put together. With her being the newest member of the pack, she was going to be exposed to so much. Every time a new pup was born, everyone in the pack was so interested in looking, especially if it was the alpha's new child. 

When daylight appeared later that morning, there was an announcement made for everyone in Upward to join and to see the new child. Anita and Ramya both were walking up to the pack's religious leader, Jafari. He has anointed almost everyone in this pack when they were young. He still remembers when he's anointed Anita and her father. He was that old. 

The crowd behind Ramya and Anita was pretty large, but Shuri and Audre both pushed people out the way, so they would get near Kelani. 

Jafari smiled at the two females as they both approached him. He was always happy and nothing ever made him upset. He hugged the both of them and took a hold of Kelani. He walked up to a balcony that was above his house where everyone could see him. 

"Ah, every time I do this, it brings me joy and happiness. God has blessed us with another child. But mainly, the child of our amazing two queens Anita and Ramya.." he continued his religious speech to everyone below him. After he finished he opened a jar of some anointing oil that was used on everyone. He rubbed the oil little by little around Kelani's forehead and a bit down her cheeks. Then he stepped down where everyone was and gave her back to Rami. 

"She's in good hands, make sure no one touches her for a couple of weeks until she's able to walk. Don't want to rub off the expensive oil.." he smiled at the two and went back inside his home. 

Anita kissed Ramya and Kelani and they made their way back through the crowd. Shrui and Audre still pushing everyone out the way. Out of the corner of Rami's eye, she could see her mother beside her old home with her arms crossed. She hasn't seen her mom in weeks. She ran up to her and stopped in front of her. Her older brother was standing beside her with a frown on his face. 

"Ma, aren't you happy that you're finally a-"

"Don't talk to me child. Go on back to you little "royal life" and leave me and your brother be. We have better things to do" she interrupted her.

Ramya stepped back from her mother and looked at her. She's never felt so disrespected in her life. She felt more disrespected than the times as her being an omega, where she would barely eat anything or she would get stepped on by the other higher ranking pack members. Anita grabbed Ramya by the shoulder and turned her Luna around. 

"Don't worry about her, my Luna, I'll have our guards take care of her" Anita whispered in her ear. 

Ramya shook her head 'no'. 

"You can't, that's my mum!" she cried into Anita's chest while still holding onto Kelani. She loved her mother so much but still doesn't understand why she was hated by her. 

All they heard was Gloria laugh and yank her son back into the house. Ramya turned around and looked through the window of the house at her brother. She could tell that he missed her, but her mom wouldn't let him go and see her. She turned back to Anita and everyone else and then walked home with a very heavy feeling on them.

* * *

Back at home everyone was in the living room still surrounding Kelani. She was wide awake and Anita was holding onto her like she didn’t want anyone to touch her, not even Ramya. While she was holding her, the thought of rogue wolves taking her child made her heart ache. She took Kelani closer to her and kissed her forehead. Then a tear went down Anita’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong Anita? Are you feeling okay?” Ramya asked her alpha. 

Anita wiped the tear off her cheek and looked up at her. 

“I don’t want her to be taken away from us. She’s all I have” she whimpered. 

Mokoa overheard what was being said “Don’t worry brah, she’ll be okay! Nothings gonna get through Gibraltar. Ain’t that right manini?” he laughed while looking down and the baby.

Anita gave him a small smile but she still was uncomfortable about the thought going through her head. She looked back at her child again. She had her hand in her mouth looking back up at her mom. Anita knew something special was going to happen with this child. 

A few years have passed and Kelani was very energetic. She would always run outside the house and go to find Gibby to play with him since he was good with the kids. She always climbed on his back and would try to take him down. Kelani was pretty strong for her age but it was normal since children and teens in the pack grew fast. Gibby was surprised at how quickly she tackled him to the ground since he was very large. He got up slowly and laughed at her. 

"Wow, you really have some muscle in you! Almost stronger than me. Your moms know about this?" he asked astonished. 

Kelani nodded happily "Yeah, sometimes they get jealous when we play fight. I always win".

She was proud at what she told him as she helped him off the ground "You think I would be a good alpha in the future Gib? You think I would be as good as my mom and all the rest of our ancestors?". 

Gibby dusted himself off and smiled at her "Of course brah, they've all been good. Don't you worry". 

Before Gibby could finish talking to Kelani, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly, she turned around and met face to face with a woman she's never seen before. But then it hit her. She has seen this woman countless times. Ramya would always yell at this woman every time she brought Kelani into the village with them. She backed away a bit to get a good look at her, then she smiled. 

"So you're my-" "Oh hush up. Yes I'm your grandma, granny, whateva you wanna call me little girl. Just know that I don't need you or your mom coming at me again because you are all wrong. If she does Ima do something that you all will regret. Ya'll hear me!!" She cut Kelani off and yelled at everyone that was close by in the village. 

Kelani gulped and started to walk away from her and back home as quickly as she could. She put her hands in her pockets and looked back at Gloria. She could still see the evil smile that was on her face. She finally made her way up to her house and Ramya was outside sitting in a chair eating something she must have cooked not too long ago since the smell was still surrounding the house. She looked up and saw her daughter. There were tears streaming down her face and she was coughing. 

"What's the matter wit ya? You scraped your knee?" she looked over her daughter and sniffed around her body. "I see... you finally came across Ma huh? She would have been a good grandmother trust me but...she's so against Anita's family from some past experiences..." before she could finished there was loud rusting from the woods several feet away from them. Kelani hid behind her mother and out came a huge black wolf. Behind it, there three more and Shuri was sitting on top of one. 

The wolf walked up to Rayma and licked her. She caressed its face and hugged it back. "You guys find anything? Any traces?" Ramya asked Shuri. 

"No ma'am. This is so strange and I'm not about it. But we ain't got to worry about anything if something does turn up. We recruit new warriors almost everyday..". Shuri climbed off of one the of the wolves and petted it. After a while Kelani knew who they all were. There was a black one, a dark brown one, grey one and a light brown one with a red diamond shaped marking on its forehead. Her mom Anita was the black one, Elliot was the dark brown one, Ajay the grey one and Audre was the one with the special shape on her. But it confused her as to why Shuri wasn't shifted like everyone else. Kelani watched as Shuri walked towards the house. 

When she turned her head back around to face the others, she saw they shifted back and they were all, of course naked. She again hid her face in her moms back and she waited for Ajay, Audre and Elliot to pass. Everyone in the pack found that there wasn't a problem being naked since everyone has seen everyone naked before. They already don't wear shoes to begin with. 

"Ah and I see my wife is still lookin good like always" she kissed Anita's cheek and Anita smiled. She stayed quiet for a bit and looked down at Kelani who was still shaken up from what she saw. Anita smiled at her daughter. 

"Where did you guys go?" she questioned her mothers. 

"To see if we could find any traces on the Rogues, and clearly, nothing came up so we don't have to report anything. Not right now at least.." Anita told her. 

Kelani always heard about those Rogues, but never seen them before. They sounded bad but then again she over hears others say how they aren't. All the Rogues want is more land so they can expand and Upward isn't letting that happen because of past experiences with their ancestors, endless wars and mass killings. Now all they do is torment the surrounding packs and try to kill leaders of packs. If they do that, then they're seen as strong. But right now its almost impossible for them to take over Upward.

Kelani doesn't like the feud that is going on with her pack and the Rogues. It seems unhealthy and she doesn't want any of her members she close with to get killed. But she doesn't want to get yelled at again by Anita. Then again she doesn't care because she feels that this is right. Maybe in future, when she's old enough to have a voice, she could stop this once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update. i've been brain dead for a while but i'm happy that i can continue this story. there's still much more to come..


	4. The Rogue

* * *

"Don't stay out too long. You know we're all still on our tip toes... and I don't want to get in trouble" Shuri opened the door for Kelani as she walked out towards to forest to hunt on her own. It was nothing big, maybe a bird or rabbit. She always wanted to hunt with the hunters when they raided farms and killed the cows and pigs but Anita never let her go out with them. But this time only she was allowed to go near by and find her own lunch. 

Before she got into the forest, she saw him. It was the same guy that claimed he was in love with her ever since he laid his eyes on her. But Kelani was never interested. His name was Junior and he always bothered her whenever he saw her. 

"Hey K, how've you been? Have you made up your mind yet? Your moms accept me to be with you yet?" he walked up to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. 

She shook her and flicked his arm off her "I don't want you. I just see you as a childhood friend. All you want from me is my body and you want me to have 10 pups, that's not how it works". 

Junior laughed at her "Well that's how they did it back in the day. Hopefully _we_ can continue it" he leaned into kiss her but she grabbed him by the neck and throw him on the ground. She stared at him for a while and all he did was laugh like he always would. 

“One day my friend” he got up and watched her leave. 

Kelani was proud at what she did and she walked away from him, not bothering to help him up or say sorry. But deep inside she did feel bad cause that was her best friend.

While making her way into the woods, Kelani put her known skills to the test the way her mothers would teach her when she was younger. She smiled remembering being on Anita’s back as she taught her out to catch fish in the lake and she would laugh and be amazed at how easy it was when Rami and Ajay would catch foxes. Thinking about that, she knew she would probably get something. 

Within minutes, she caught a scent in the air. She saw a rabbit minding it’s business eating something. 

“I’m gonna be eating you next..” she whispered to herself and crouched down and made her way to it slowly. 

Before she could pounce on it, a figure quickly sped in front of her and snatched the animal right off its feet. She bounced back and landed on her butt. She growled and quickly got back up. 

“Hello? Who’s there? Answer now” she grabbed a knife out her pocket and put up a fist. 

The bushes behind her were rustling and she could hear the rabbit that the figure caught, squealing like it was being eaten alive. 

Kelani was getting irritated from it not answering and she was about to let out a howl that everyone in her pack knew if she was ever in trouble. Before she could she heard a voice. 

“Calm down girl. I’m coming out” it said. 

Out came a tall skinny white man. He had black curly hair and it was in a bun behind his head. He also had a beard but it was long. Then there was a scar on the left side of his face. While he was coming out the trees, he was skinning the rabbit Kelani was supposed to catch. “Did I take this from you?” he laughed as he continued what he was doing. 

Kelani blushed a bit at his appearance but his scent was unfamiliar so she stepped back away from him. 

“What are y-you doing on this side of the woods? Do you know you can get killed? My pack is willing to kill anyone that don’t know” she wanted to sound serious but stutters kept coming out her mouth. 

The man finished taking the fur off the rabbit and bit its head off. Then he looked at Kelani. 

“Here, just take the guts out, unless you are a guts person” he gave her the rabbit corpse and she took it. 

She was confused as to why he helped her. She wanted to do this on her own. 

“Who are you? And where are you from?” she asked. 

He smirked “I’m surprised you don’t know from my appearance and I’m surprised you have killed me yet, if you could even do that. I’m Derek. And you can guess the rest”.

Kelani examined him by how skinny he was and the bruises and marks on his body. He was a rogue, but she was also confused as to why he hasn’t killed her yet. She gave the rabbit back to him so he could eat it. Derek told it back and smiled at her. 

“So the rumors about how deadly your pack is...they’re false? I wouldn’t expect something like this from you” he rubbed the back of his head “I don’t think i got your name?”. 

“Kelani. Kelani Williams”. 

Derek gasped. He was in awe that her last name was Williams. 

“So my mom killed your moms family after they killed mine. Sorry about that. I don’t really care cause we weren’t alive when it happened”. 

Kelani slowly nodded. She felt this was wrong talking to him and if he touched her she would get yelled at. 

“If you wanna meet again I’ll be here again the day after tomorrow. Same time” he nodded at her then he quickly ran off.

Kelani turned around and made her way back home. As she entered the village, she felt like everyone was staring at her from what she did. But everyone was minding their own business, working like they did. Some waved at her as she walked past. Before she made it down the road she saw Shuri and Jafari talking to each other. She knew the both of them could never be mad at her. But she didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring up what just happened. 

Once she got home, she quickly went outside to take a bath in the lake to wash off any sign of her meeting Derek. She went back inside to her mothers on the couch. They looked at her concerned like there was a problem. 

“Why do you look like that?” Anita asked her. Kelani gulped and crossed her arms. 

“I couldn’t catch anything. I’m just upset. I won’t be as good as you two” she faked a frown and walked off to her room. 

Anita watched her walk away and looked back at Ramya. 

“Awe, she’ll get it one day right?” Ramya said to her alpha. 

Anita looked away from her and started to look down. Then she got up off the couch and walked to her daughters room. She knew when there was a problem with her daughter. She knocked on her door and opened it. 

“What’s up? You wanna tell me something? You know I’ll understand more than your mom” she sat at the end of Kelani’s bed and waited for her to say something. 

Kelani shook her head. She was relieved that her mom couldn’t smell anything different on her so she stopped worrying. So she lied again. 

“I’m just tired of Junior. Maybe you could yell at him and tell him to go away” she smiled a bit but instantly regretted what she said. 

“Oh? That idiot? I’ll take care of him, don’t worry. You just get some rest okay?” Anita kissed her daughter’s cheek and walked out her room. 

Kelani signed but Derek was still on her mind. She wondered why he wanted her to come back to the woods again. Was he for real about how he disagreed with the feuds as well? She’d hope so and it was a risk she was going to take to see him again.

* * *

Later that night, Gloria snuck out her house and left her son there. He was old enough to watch himself. She grabbed a few more things and finally left. She knew where she was going. Everyone was so against her and no one ever listened to what she said. Now they're gonna pay. She walked up to a territory where there were a couple of bones on the ground and people sitting around outside it. Before she could say anything, someone quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away. 

"It kinda weird that a Boundie just comes around and tries to spy on our grounds. Are you stupid or something?" one of the males said that grabbed her. 

Gloria got thrown inside a room in front of the pack leaders, Loba and Jamie. Derek right beside them. Loba stood up from her chair and lifted Gloria's head up. 

"Well, well, isn't this funny, I'm actually shocked at this. I Boundie stumbled apon us. You think they know better but I guess not. What are you trying to do?" Loba asked Gloria. 

Gloria finally spoke up. "I left that no for good pack and I want to join you all. Trust me, I ain't goin back there. You can keep me a prisoner I don't care, I'll tell you anything and everything you need to know" she said. 

Everyone in the room looked at each other and then at Loba to see what she was going to do. Jamie didn't like this idea but Loba had other plans. "Oh really? You want to join us? Help us take down your pack? I've never seen or heard something so stupid before. But if you insist fine. If you don't do as I say or try to escape, I'm killing you personally". Loba let go of her chin and stood her up. 

Gloria smiled at her and looked around at everyone in the room who was still talking amongst themselves. Then she saw Derek who didn't look to happy with the situation. He growled at her and walked outside. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Loba. 

"Well newbies don't get it easy, especially you, I still don't trust you. Take her somewhere and we're gonna start getting answers tomorrow morning" she commanded one of her guards. They grabbed Gloria and took her out the room where she would have to figure out how to survive on her own. She wasn't going to get used to having to do everything by herself. But this is what she wanted after all. 


	5. The Mistake

Gloria woke up laying up against a cabin with a headache. This new life she was about to live already wasn’t suiting her. She slowly got up and everyone that was around her was staring and talking to each other about how an Upward wolf wanted to join the Rogues. Gloria didn’t care if they stared, she was focused on one thing and one thing only. To kill everyone in Upward all because she thinks her daughter is betraying her. Gloria knew she was wrong for this but it was obviously right. She hadn’t found comfort yet though. 

“Where is she?!” Gloria heard a man's voice coming down the road where all the other cabins were. She saw all the younger wolves point at her. 

She rolled her eyes but then, once again she was grabbed and forcefully carried back to where her and Loba would talk. 

”There you are you traitor, I hope you slept horribly like they all do” Loba laughed followed Jamie and her guards. She still didn’t care about Gloria wanting to be a Rogue. The only thing she wanted was for her to speak up and talk. Then maybe kill her afterwards.

“My daughter Ramya is very gullible. Anything you’ll say she’ll believe it. Always hung around the wrong people. Now look where she’s at, gonna spend her life with the wrong person...until she dies of course..” 

Gloria went on her ramble about everything she knew about Ramya and the Williams. 

Behind Loba, Derek was listening in and pretending not to care what Glo was saying so he wouldn’t be suspicious of being against his own pack as well. He had a real good memory and was used for everything he had. Loba and Jamie never cared because he always acted differently. But another thing that was on his mind was meeting up with the beautiful girl he saw the other day in the forest. He listened in for a few more minutes of the ridiculous testimony Gloria was telling everyone, then he got up and left, hoping out a window. 

Walking deeper into the woods than he should go, he saw Kelani sitting on a tree stump. She was trimming her nails and fluffing her hair as she hummed to herself waiting for Derek to appear. Derek decided to play the same game that he did when he first met her and quickly ran around that part of the woods catching Kelani’s attention. 

“Oh stop I know it’s you. Come out” she laughed standing up from the stump. Derek peeked out the trees and bowed at her. 

“How’ve you been the past two days?”.

”Same stuff. I’m always inna curfew. My moms don’t like me staying out late, especially when night falls”. 

Derek looked at Kelani worried but he could understand with a pack like hers, they always make sure their pups are taken care of, especially the alpha’s and luna’s. He scratched behind his ear and walked closer to Kelani. She then realized how tall he actually was, so she stepped back. 

“Won’t you get in trouble if your mom or dad smells me on you?” Kelani nervously asked. 

“No. They’ll just hit me and claw at my face again. Or if I avoid it, I just run away from the guards until they give up and not be able to chase me anymore” he tried to cover up his scar across his face that was more noticeable. 

Kelani was about to go in a panic. She wanted to comfort this wolf but once everyone back at home smells that she’s been around a rogue... she couldn’t think of what would happen. Then she looked back on what she wanted between these two packs, no more rivalry. No more slaughters. No more fighting. 

She stepped towards him and caressed his face. He whined from her tracing the scar with her finger. She sat him down on the tree stump and she told him to wait for a bit. After walking into the forest she came back out with a branch. She tore off the wood on it until she got to the sticky substance that was in it. 

“One of my mom’s betas taught me how to take this sap out this branch and it works for scratches like that..” she squeezed it out and rubbed it around and across his scar on his face. It burned but it was helping. 

“Since our pack is made up of weak wolves, my fast healing doesn’t really do anything. My dad's fault” Derek held his cheek. 

Kelani smiled at him, and she helped him up. 

“Well we should get to know each other while we’re here. Never know when my mom might initiate a fight” he held his hand out for Kelani to grab and she did just that. 

Derek walked far away on the outskirts of where everyone lived, close to where the humans roamed. They talked about each other’s childhood and how their parents treated each other. What they would eat and how they dealt with intruders. He finally remembered. 

“I have some pretty bad news that I needa share with you” Derek took a deep breath in. Kelani looked up at him as he scratched his beard “I think, your grandmother is trying to join us. She came the other night and this morning she was telling us about how she wanted all of you dead”.

They stopped walking and Kelani didn’t move. Her own blood wanted that? She always knew something wasn’t right about Gloria and everyone in the pack was right too. 

“I knew it! She’s a trick and a bastard! What kind of wolf is she to do those things” Kelani was furious but Derek held her cheek. She started to calm down a bit but the thought of someone from her pack wanting to join another pack to kill off Upward made her stomach ache. 

“We should do something to get this off your mind. Follow me and catch up” Derek let go of Kelani’s hand and he took off and ran. She followed right behind him. 

Wolves running was way faster than a human would run and it was impossible to spot them while in the act unless you were a wolf yourself. 

Derek took her to a bunch of places that he’s found while being kicked out from his pack multiple times. A waterfall, an abandoned zip line, a good place to find food. Everything amazed the young female. She’s never been this far away from home but she didn’t care. She was old enough to venture off on her own. 

It was evening time and the two were still walking around the forest talking. 

“Ah, I have to go, it’s getting dark” she whined. 

“I’ll take you back to our meet up spot and you’ll go from there” Derek swept her off her feet and carried her all the way back. 

Back at Upward, Shuri was sitting outside with Ajay and Gibby. Ajay and Gibby were trying to convince Shuri to find a mate so she could reproduce but she didn’t like that fact of being with someone. She was a lone wolf and didn’t need a mate to take care of her. 

Before any more words were said a scent filled her nose and she perked up out her chair. Ajay did the same and they quickly scanned around the Williams house followed by Gib. It was an unfamiliar smell. They went back around to the front and they saw Kelani walking down the road to the house. 

“Now where have you been all day?” Shuri asked her. 

“Junior and his friends took me to this graveyard and we stayed there the whole time” she said walking up to the three. 

Shuri knew she was speaking nothing but lies but she kept her mouth closed since it wasn’t her right to discipline someone else’s child. 

Suddenly the front door of their house flew open and broke off the hinges. Anita was standing in the doorway, she looked tired and absolutely furious. So furious her skin was red and she was twitching. 

Shuri, Ajay and Gib backed up towards a fence as she walked out the house. 

“Where have you been? You’re way past your curfew!” she growled at Kelani still walking towards her. 

“I was w-with Junior and his friends. I fell asleep and lost track of time. I’m sorry” Kelani whimpered. 

Anita stopped her walking and growled lowly. She knew her daughter was lying that it made her laugh a bit. She felt a sensation in the back of her neck as she tried to hold in her shift. 

“I’m gonna ask you this again and you better tell the truth or else.... Where. Were. You”.

K took a deep breath in “F-fine. I met up with this rogue wolf that day I went hunting by myself and he caught the food for me but he is so nice! He hates this going on between our packs. He just wants us all to live normal-“ 

“My own daughter messin around with a weak wolf. The ones who killed my family right in front of me! That pack is nothing but a bunch of sticks and stones but we’re built on a solid hard foundation. You young wolves make me wanna claw you open and watch the guts fall out....now get your ass in your got damn room and don’t come out until I say!” Anita yelled at her daughter who was on the ground. 

Kelani held her chest and ran inside the house. Everyone heard her slam the door to her room. Shuri and the other two were watching what just happened and they were terrified. They’ve never seen Anita so angry. 

Anita had her back to them and she was breathing hard. Turning around she looked at the three all dead in the eyes. 

“Get your fucking asses up before I bite your heads off your shoulders and DO SOMETHING! Anything but stare at me!” she barked at them and they all scurried away from where they were sitting and did what they were told. 

Anita knew there was something about her daughter, but she didn’t know it was this. She was sick of it. She wasn’t going to be no alpha the way she was acting. Rami came outside to see what the commotion was. She saw how tense Anita was and rubbed her alpha’s back. Anita looked down at her and brushed her off. 

“I’m going to bed. I damn near killed your daughter..” She turned towards the house, kissing Ramya’s forehead and commanded someone to fix the door. 

Rami looked at Mokoa trying to fix the door with some glue but it wasn’t working. 

“Here, we’ll fix that tomorrow. Just go back to what you usually do. I’ll take care of her” she reassured him. 

He nodded and walked around to the back where he would go to guard the house. She sighed and walked back inside her house to reassure Kelani. 

“How many times do you gotta keep doing this to us?!” Jamie was yelling at Derek back at where the Rogues resided. Everytime Derek did anything to piss his parents off he would get beat in front of everyone. 

Gloria watched uncomfortably as he got hit with a crowbar and a bunch of fists. She couldn’t believe this is how they treat their children here. Loba watched on unbothered like always and to Gloria, it made her sick almost but she continued to watch. 

After a couple of more blows to the face Jamie stopped himself and stood Derek up then walked him over in front of Loba. 

“Is that good enough my dear? Does he need anymore?” Jamie held Derek by the ear while he was still bleeding pretty badly. 

“I think you can leave him alone if you want. I want to talk to Ms Gloria here in private” she motioned him to go away and he listened still grabbing Derek by the ear. 

Loba shook her head then looked at Gloria “I guess children don’t understand. The packs aren’t friends and never will be....I..have a plan. But I’m going to need your help with it”. 

Loba’s ears perked up and she called one of her favorite guards to come listen to her plan. This devious plan could go down in history Gloria thought to herself. Though she knew her relationships with everyone at Upward was going to disintegrate, this would make her feel more powerful than ever. 


	6. The Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut in this part. hope you enjoy. sorry if this chapter is short

“...And that’s why we need more land. I hope you three can understand that. More land, more room to put our guards at, better chance for us to fight off the Rogues”. 

A man from one of the ally packs was in a meeting with Anita, Ramya, Kelani and a few other higher ranking wolves. He was needing land from Upward since they had possession of most of the territory, but Upward has been with most of everything since the beginning and no one even tried to ask for more. 

“Listen, you know the rules here. We’re the biggest pack out here and we need all the land we can get. I’m not giving anymore. That’s it ok?” Anita told the man. 

He nodded slowly with a whimper “Thanks for your time”. He then walked out the meeting room. 

“I think that’s it everyone. You can all leave, Shuri...makes sure my daughter goes home” Anita grabbed Kelani by her sleeve and gave her to her beta. 

Shuri nodded and walked out followed by K. Everyone else left, kissing Anita’s and Rami’s hands on the way out like they would for ‘good luck’. Anita hated every bit of it. She wiped the spit off on her shorts she had on, then she looked at Rami who was looking through her phone. Anita smiled at her luna and took the phone away from her. 

“Why you always on this thing? It’s like your heart. Can’t live without it” she laughed and picked her up and sat her in her lap. 

“I’m not even sure how to use that thing. One of the children gave it to me” she added. 

Anita rolled her eyes but then she smiled, laying her head in Ramya’s chest “What would I do without you?”. 

“Probably shrivel up and die. Whine all night long” she combed her fingers through Anita’s curly hair. She made a low growl in response to her touch but then she quickly got up. 

“Tonight is a good night...you know what I’m thinking?” Anita asked Rami. She didn’t answer. She just blushed with a “mhm”. They walked outside to see Shuri talking to Jafari and his wife once again. She quickly turned away from them. 

“We were just leaving. He needed to talk to me of course” Shuri was actually scared of Anita from how she yelled at them the other day and wasn’t trying to get yelled at again, especially in front of everyone. 

“Hm, how about you take Kelani with you guys hunting tonight. She’s always wanted to go” Anita told Shuri while petting her daughter's head. Kelani perked up and knew this was how Anita apologized. She hugged both her moms and Shuri took her to go see the hunter wolves. 

“Nice of you to do such a thing” Ramya said to her alpha as they walked back home. 

When they got there they were greeted by Gibby, Ajay, Elliot and of course Audre who had no interest in looking at them. Anita still didn’t like her but she didn’t let that get in the way of what she was getting ready to do. Once they got into the house Anita swept Rami off her feet and took her to the bedroom with excitement. She threw her on the bed and playful hovered above her while her wolf necklace she had on was dangling from her neck. Rami loved this position because she felt small and submissive, ready for whatever Anita was planning on doing with her. 

“I love admiring every single inch of you. It turns me on..” Anita huffed in Rami’s ear, licking it afterwards. She dragged her lips across her jaw and their lips met. As they kissed, Anita run her hand up to Rami’s neck and grabbed it with no force. She continued her journey down her body and stopped at Rami’s chest. 

“You know what I want you to do” Rami signed and pulled her shirt off exposing her boobs with bite marks on them from previous nights. 

Anita sucked on one of her nipples while caressing the other one in her hand. Ramya moaned a bit but she was ready for more since Anita would just tease all the time. She put her fingers in Anita's hair and started to push her head down “Please..”. 

Anita growled at her and did what she wanted. Sliding off her pants, Anita licked her lips and looked at her luna who was looking up at her biting her lip. She grabbed her legs and spread them open to get a good view at her. 

Finally, she dove in for a closer look and started to rub her thumb in circles around Rami’s clit. Anita slid her hand down her shorts and started to please herself. She kissed around Rami’s inner thighs and sucked on the skin until she heard her growl again. Anita laughed and did what she was supposed to do. 

She gently licked her clit, like she would and started sucking. The taste was amazing like always and she got closer to her luna, hooking her arms under her legs. She hummed a bit for vibration and Ramya sat up moaning pulling on Anita’s hair. She swung her head back after the feeling was more intense and Anita’s tongue was digging inside her a bit deeper. 

Rami’s legs started to tremble as she felt herself about to release but Anita stopped and sat up.

“Different position” she commanded her and Ramya quickly moved for her. 

Anita laid on her back and motioned for Rami to sit on her face. She loved this position and quickly moved and positioned herself on Anita’s lips. She gasped as she felt her tongue over her clit again. Rami bent down a bit and slid her hand under Anita’s boxers because obviously she wasn’t getting away without a little something. But she was getting distracted by Anita’s amazing head, she couldn’t focus. 

Anita was moaning against her luna’s clit as she was getting close herself but she stopped again and almost got kicked in the face. She put Rami on her back again and took off her boxers, climbing above her and then lining themselves together. Rami grabbed Anita’s sides while she moved along with her alpha in a good rhythm. The intensity of the sensation made them both sweaty and they were breathing hard. Nothing else felt better than this and being close to one another. 

Anita went a little faster with her pace and it made the bed shake and squeak. She let out a couple of low moans but tried to hold them in so she wouldn’t sound weak. Rami though was making sure everyone heard her. She wanted everyone to know that she always had the best sex with the best person. 

They started to get more faster and Anita was wanting to come since her clit against Rami was feeling amazing. Rami felt where his was going and she gripped Anita’s sides harder, digging her nails in her skin. The sweat from Anita’s forehead started to appear more as she came closer to her climax. She closed her eyes and a knot released in her stomach causing her to howl. Rami arched her back and whimpered, grinding a bit more against Anita as she came. 

They stayed in that position for a bit looking at each other, breathing hard. Both their bodies damp from the sweat produced during their session. Anita backed away and bent down in between Rami’s legs and started to lick her up, making lapping sounds with her tongue. She trembled from her warm tongue again. She sat up and wrapped her legs around her alpha’s waist and kissed her dark lips. They laid back in the bed, Rami still on top. She traced Anita’s six pack with finger while Anita caressed and rubbed her thighs. 

“I swear we never disappoint each other hm? You always got what I need” Rami laughed at herself while she was still panting from her orgasm. Anita, like always, kept quiet after their sex session and smiled looking up at her luna. 

Back outside, the 4 were whispering amongst themselves about all they heard. Audre was always disgusted and she would happen to be the one outside unlucky enough to hear it. The other 3 found nothing wrong with it cause all wolves needed to relieve themselves somehow. 

“We shouldn’t talk about this. Don’t wanna see someone’s insides today” Gibby chuckled. Audre rolled her eyes and curled back into a ball on the ground and shut her eyes. 

A few hours passed and Ramya walked outside. She saw her favorites and didn’t feel embarrassed at all after the sex she had. She had a list and a bag. 

“I’m gonna go into the village to go get some things. I feel great. You guys want anything?” she told them. They all looked at each other and started to think of the snacks they wanted. She wrote them down and headed down the road again. 

“I hope she gets the pint of whiskey I always want. We can all share it of course after I get some” Elliot stated. 

While they were distracted talking, they heard rustling in the woods in front of them and a familiar smell filled their noses. Before they could react, at least 10 wolves pounced out the forest and attacked them. The 4 tried to fight back shifting but they were out numbered and got thrown against a stone wall. Eventually those wolves shifted back into human form and tied them up and knocked them out, dragging their bodies behind the house. 

Anita was inside asleep until she heard a loud thud and a couple of grunts. She quickly got up and pulled a machete off her wall. She smelled that horrible smell and gripped her knife tightly. 

Before she could howl for help one of the Rogues tackled her to the ground. It wasn’t easy fighting her since she had a knife but another one came out and started to choke her. She growled and shifted, loosening the grip as she crawled and tore apart their bodies, killing some. The other wolves came inside and started to attack her, making her whimper in pain. The pain, however, made her shift back into her human form and she dropped to the ground holding her side. The Rogues tied her up and one of them tossed her over their shoulders and they left back to the base. 

“Still one more” one of them said. One of them nodded and ran down the road where Ramya was. 

While she was walking she heard sounds coming from the bushes beside her. She took out a knife from her pocket and looked around. A puppy walked out and looked terrified for its life. 

“Oh no. What’s wrong wit ya?” she bent down to pet it. Before she did, she smelled something and quickly turned around but was quickly swept off her feet while her mouth was covered. Her knife was thrown while she struggled against the one that was holding her but he was too strong. He started to choke her until she wasn’t moving. Then he put a bag over her head and carried her back.


	7. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part has torture and all that. just a warning

Ramya was breathing hard and crying from the pain that was still around her neck from earlier. She couldn't see anything because there was a bag over her head and she was on her knees. She heard walking around her and the smells were unfamiliar. The bag over her head suddenly got torn off by a familiar face. It was her mother, Gloria, smiling and looking and her. Ramya was in shock and she tried to get up and run away, but her wrists were chained up from restraints that were attached to the ground. 

"Awe, what's wrong baby? Scared? Hurt? Don't worry I'll make sure they'll treat you as badly as possible" Glo taunted, holding her daughters chin. 

Ramya shook her head and still tried to get away from her mother, seeing what she had become, made her cry and feel sick. "Why would you do this? Is that why my daughter smelled like a Rogue, she was around you?".

She heard heel tapping coming from downstairs. It was Loba, she had a bag in her hand and it was bloody at the bottom, but she threw it away to the side. Her presence made Rami feel sick and she gagged a couple of times. Loba laughed then slapped her across the face 

"I'm such a pretty woman, how dare you try to get sick on my shoes" she whistled and a few of her guards came in. They were carrying different weapons. Rami screamed and tears streamed down her face from fear knowing she was about to get beaten by the heavy weapons the men had. See could see her mom out the corner of her eye, knowing she was about to enjoy every second of the show. 

"Listen my sweet Ramya...this is what we've been fighting for centuries for and I know you're new to this, but we're the stronger pack here. Once you and Anita are dead, we'll just kill the strong ones and enslave the rest. And then I will rule over this land like my father always wanted. Do you understand?" Loba huskily said while looking sorry.

"No! You idiots are just mad and weak! You won't ever take us down. And if it happens you're dying too" she yelled then spit on her face. 

Loba wiped it off and grabbed her by the neck, holding her up. Then she threw her on the ground. "Finish her, please. But do it slowly cause there's still more to show". She walked off back upstairs where she could get a good view. Three men with crowbars and broken bats walked up to her and started hitting her with them. Punches and kicks to the stomach were also dealt as she tried to scurry away. The restrains on her wrists burned and she felt on her knees once again screaming to her mom to make it stop. Gloria just looked on unharmed at the situation. 

Out of the three men, there was a forth who wasn't doing anything. It was Derek. He was forced to hit her with a bat but he never did, he couldn't. He would stand around the three others and pretend to hit her, so it seemed like he was doing something. After a few blows to the face, Ramya looked over at him like he'd lost his mind. But one of the men grabbed her face and spit on it. 

"Can we do what we've discussed with you Loba? Please?" One of the men called to her. 

"No you can't! Just keep hitting her until her brains fall out" Derek commanded them, but of course he didn't mean it. All he was doing was trying to impress his mom. He wiped a tear from his face and watched what they were doing with a blanket of guilt over him.

* * *

"Man that was fun. I really hope my moms let me do that again with you guys. So many different smells, the animals running for their lives, the fresh meat being cut at the butcher's and here in a few minutes, my mom gonna cook this over a fire, mm" Kelani was talking to Shuri and Junior as they walked down the road to their house with packaged meats. 

"Yes, always a good experience for first timers. Glad you enjoyed yourself" She smiled and was joyous at how the young one was happy from the experience. 

While the three were getting close at the house, Shuri spotted something shiny on the road. She walked ahead of the two and picked it up. It was Ramya's knife that was thrown. She looked at it and was confused as to why it was on the ground. 

"Your mom never leaves this lying around...why.." Shuri was lost with her words but something didn't feel right to her. She took off running down the road to the Williams house. Junior and Kelani followed behind her. 

She busted through the doors and saw Audre in front of the couch tied up with a cloth over her mouth. Shuri went to her friend and untied her "What happened to you?!". 

Audre was shaking, blood and tears on her face "The Rogues...they came and attacked us. We were way too out numbered and I was too scared and distracted to keep my shift and they just attacked us all. They kidnapped Anita and I heard Rami struggling down the road. I couldn't do anything I'm sorry" she whined as she started to stand up. 

Audre pointed to where the other three were. Junior rushed to the back to help them out of their restraints. Kelani froze and didn't move for a while. She couldn't cry either. She felt numb and watched everyone come from the back with bruises on their body. Gibby didn't look too good though. His face was read and he had scratches across his chest. 

"Those Rogues will die tonight! All of them! I'm tired of this!" he balled his fists. Shuri came over and comforted him and he calmed down quite a bit. Shuri realized that since the alpha and luna were gone, she was in charge of what was going to happen, and she already had everything planned out in her head. 

"You, I want you to go tell everyone in the pack that the Queens have been kidnapped by the Rogues. Makoa follow them and get every single warrior and volunteers there. Che, Witt, Dre go with them and get ready. We're killing tonight" she pointed at them and they all quickly ran out the house towards the village. Before Makoa left, he gave Kelani his Manaiakalani hook. He never lets anyone touch it but he felt that she needed this hook for good luck and to fight with. Shuri then turned to Kelani and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Listen...me and you are gonna be the only ones not able to shift. But you know we're both strong. This fight is gonna be the biggest one ever in our history and we're fighting until we kill all if not most of them okay? Take this shield, your mom's machete and keep the hook on your side. Your mothers will be proud of you" Shuri helped Kelani with her things and they ran out the house.

* * *

Ramya was on the ground with her face in a pool of blood from her nose. She hasn't died from her injuries yet since her quick healing kept her alive. But the pain was still still there. Now she understood what her daughter wanted. All this for what? Why do the Rogues want them dead so badly? Why do they want to take over this land and rule over everyone? Why can't all the packs just work together and be allies? So many questions sparked in her head she still lay on the ground, coughing up blood every now and then. She tried to move to get a better look around but something was broken inside her and she screamed from the pain. 

She saw a couple of younger pups throwing eggs and rotten food at her. Her mom still watched, like her own child that she birthed wasn't getting abused and torture right in front of her. To Ramya, she was a stranger, a thing. 

After a few minutes had passed, Rami heard yelled and loud growls from down a hallway. A familiar scent filled her nose and she saw Anita in handcuffs. She had whelps all over her body and fresh cuts and scrapes. She was forced on her knees in force of her luna, very weak looking. This made Rami's eyes fill tears.

"What did they do to you?" she tried to reach for her but one of the guards hit her in the back and she fell on the ground. Anita cried and growled trying her best to shift to get herself free but the pain was unbearable. 

They hear heels clicking on the floor again, Loba walked up to the two and dragged Derek along with her. He had a fairly large knife in his hand. Loba knelt down to their height. "Now...who's the better pack huh. Us right? I thought so".

She got up and laughed followed by everyone else except Derek. He wasn't amused at all. Loba pushed him behind Anita "Go on, do what we rehearsed. Or I'll do it myself". He bent down to where Anita was and grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head up. Anita tried to bite his hand but Loba kicked her in the side which made her whimper. 

"Please don't do it please!" Ramya was crying and trying to reach out to grab her alphas hands but the guard hit her in the back again. 

"Do it. It's what you want. Don't be a hero now" Anita snickered, closing her eyes. 

Derek slowly brought the knife up to her neck as he was shaking, but it wasn't him that was making him shake so much. The ground below him was shaking. Loba was looking around in annoyance "What is that? What's going on?". Gloria held her chest and excused herself. Derek gulped and shook his head. 

"Oh god, we're dead...mom we're dead, we're dead!!" he threw the knife to the side and ran off. Loba didn't understand what was going on. Someone from outside ran inside breathing heavily. Loba looked at them waiting for an answer but while she was distracted, Anita shifted and grabbed her by the arm and started attacking her. Ramya looked on in amazement and shifted herself and started to attack the guards that tortured her, the other yelped and tried to run away but she caught up to them and ripped them apart. 

Everyone in the room all ran outside to get away from the two females. But they were met with more growling and they got yanked and mulled outside. Before Anita could finish Loba, Jamie came from around a corner and jumped on her, pushing her off her paws. Rami came and helped her alpha and they clawed and bit him until he shifted back and ran away, picking up Loba on his way out. 

"Come on, let's go outside" Anita licked Rami's face and they walked outside, all the other Rogues backed up against the walls. There was a raging war going on outside between the two packs. The Rogues were getting demolished by Upward. The two women saw Kelani and Shuri back to back fighting off the wolves with the swords and shields they had. Kelani was smashing the skulls of wolves already dead on the ground and she laughed like a maniac. The remains of the Rogues ran away like pups as Upward was victorious.

Anita and Ramya shifted back and walked down to where everyone was at. Shuri hugged all the warriors and kissed them. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw the two females walking towards here. She ran and hugged them both tightly, followed by Kelani. 

"Oh my Queens I'm so glad you're alive. What did they do?" Shuri asked them impatiently. 

"I'll let you know back home. We got a lot of healing to do. Loba still isn't dead, they got away, just barely. Gloria...also got away" Anita said feeling defeated. 

All the wolves around looked at them and listened in "Yeah, that's right...she became a Rogue somehow, not even sure how she's not dead. But if you guys see her anywhere around our boundaries, kill her on sight, I don't care". Rami looked at the ground and agreed. She didn't care what would happen to her mother. 

Anita turned around and saw some more Rogues who were watching the fight below, they were too scared to go against Upward. 

"You all ain't got a pack. What I have is one. This is my family and if you try to take any part of it from me except a world of hurt. We're not finished with you yet" She growled at them. Then she turned towards her pack and got on top of one of the wolves "Let's go". While all the wolves traveled back together Anita knew that Loba's death was coming soon. She had mulled her to death just about. Now it was time to focus on getting her best warriors together to end this feud, hopefully this will be the last fight between these two packs for a very long time. 


	8. The New Member

"At least you two got to attack her first hand. Had to let all that anger out" Anita and Ramya were at Jafari's house getting healed and patched up from the biggest war they've ever been in. He wiped their faces off with towels and wrapped a few bandages around pretty bad parts. Anita was more hurt, she had all sorts of deep cuts and gashes on her face, arms and back. But they were going away pretty fast. 

"What just happened is going to keep me up all night forever. I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I don't understand how they just swept us off our feet like that" Anita felt horrible and the scene kept playing in her head. Ramya hugged her tightly "You know they wouldn't do anything if it weren't for Loba. They're too scared to fight without having a leader, even Jamie is scared. They can't even take care of themselves. That's why, soon in no time, we're gonna have her skull on the mantle back at home". She laughed afterwards. 

Anita nodded and got off Jafari's couch "Thank you. I'll take care of myself. But tomorrow remember we gotta get rid of those Rogues that we captured. Right when day breaks" she told him. Jafari clasped his hands together and nodded. Every time they find a Rogue or maybe even a human lurking around their land they capture them, and hang them for everyone in Upward to see. It was a big show. 

As they walked outside the house, they saw their daughter watching all the teens and kids throwing knives at the Rogues they captured. She tried to make them stop because among them was Derek, they ended up catching him before he could escape. Since he could've cut off Anita's head, he got stripped away along with 5 others that tormented and beat Rami and Anita. 

"Hey, you guys can stop now, go home it's late" Anita said, walking up to them. They all stopped instantly and looked up at her. A few of them left, afraid, but some stayed to see what would happen. Before Anita could speak, Kelani got on her knees and sweetly talked to them. After she was done, they ran off. She stood back up and looked at her moms "You just have to be nice to them sometimes". She looked back at Derek who didn't look too good after what happened. He knew that this day would come, he was going to get kidnapped by this specific pack. He looked up at Kelani and the two other females. She turned away from him and walked away leaving him heart broken. She was only doing this so it didn't seem like she was into him around her moms. But the look on Ramya's face was different. She looked worried for him and wanted him out of the chains he had on, but there was no way she was about to fight with Anita over this. 

The man in charge of watching them finally came from a shed they kept all the chains and torture devices at. He had more chains to put on them but Rami stopped him. 

"That's enough. They're gonna die tomorrow anyways so let's not spoil it" she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He listened to her and tossed the chains on the ground. She then looked at Derek who was on his knees with his head down. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "I saw what you were doing, I know you didn't want anything to do with what was happening. I'll try my hardest to get you out of this". He lifted his head up and looked at her. He smiled but then Anita walked over and kicked him and forced him on the ground. Ramya backed up away from her and let her do what she wanted to do to him. She scratched at him and punched him in the gut. The people that were around clapped and cheered. 

"How does it feel? Since I can't kill your mom, I'll...no that would be boring" She wiped his blood that was on her face and stood up to walk over near her luna "It’s home time". Ramya agreed and nodded and walked with her alpha along with 5 other guards to protect them more because of what happened. Rami did look back at him, but they couldn't make eye contact since he was on the ground with his face turned the other way. 

Once home, everywhere they looked around every corner there was a man or woman, all there to protect them, even in the house itself. 

"You wanted 20 so I got 20" Shuri told the two. Anita smiled at her but Kelani and Rami didn't like the extra company. She ignored everyone in the room and pulled her daughter to her room. 

"Listen, I know you're in love with that boy and you don't have to fake around us anymore, well around Anita at least. You're the only one that can really convince your mom to not get him hanged tomorrow. She loves you to death and it aches her heart to see you unhappy, except that one time though but let's forget that...he knew who I was and he didn't hurt me or Anita " she continued talking to her daughter but Kelani was confused. Why was her mom agreeing with her and how the hell does she know about Kelani liking Derek?

"I can read minds, well not really, I can just tell by your facial expression" she got up off her bed, kissed her daughters forehead and headed for the door "Oh also, if any of these guards bother you just tell Anita and she'll probably kill them. Kelani heard her laughter and she shook her head. She knew that she wasn't going to let Derek die, but now she has to figure out how to do this in front of everyone. 

The next morning it was bright and early with no clouds in the sky. Jafari and his wife were leading the majority of Upward to the hanging posts they had up. The 5 Rogues wolves including Derek were chained up and Upward Bound surrounded them, throwing whatever they could find on the ground as they made their way down the road, calling the names and other horrible things. All for good reason. They finally got to the post and they were roughly dragged and had their hands tied behind their backs. Then they stood on top of a stool, it would be kicked out from underneath their feet. Derek stayed calm. He either was going to get help or he was going to die. But whatever happens, he was prepared for it. 

Before they could begin, everyone that was there heard running footsteps and shouting. It was Kelani. She woke up late and ran all the way here to save her man. Finally she met up with everyone else and walked up to the stand where all the 6 men were about to get hanged. 

“Jafari, please don’t kill him! He is different. I’ve known him longer than all of you. He didn’t do anything to my mothers, his mom kept forcing him to beat them but he never did. Just give him a chance with us. You can kill the others, they deserve it” she held onto him, pleading to Jafari who was behind them. 

“If I get in trouble by your moms I’m going to kill him. You’re smart though and I trust you” he took the noose off around Derek's neck. The few people that were there to watch didn’t look happy with the choice that was made. Derek hopped off the stool and thanked her. While they were up there, Jafari started kicking the stools out from under the men that were still standing. Everyone watched on as they struggled, kicking their legs back and forth until they all stopped moving. Everyone again below them cheered and clapped at their dead bodies hanging. 

"That's rough to see...I've known them all my life, but they're very evil people. They belong in hell" Derek held his chest while wiping some of his tears away. Everyone that watched started to walk back to their homes. Kelani and Derek walked side by side. She never thought a day in her life that he would finally get accepted. But he's not a member. Probably nowhere near one. This could only be in her dreams. They were interrupted by Junior, he ran up to them, getting in between the two. 

"So we just go around bringing other freaks into our packs like this. Ones that will steal my future luna from me?" He growled at Derek as he wrapped his arm around Kelani. She bit his fingers and he yelped. "What did I tell you? We're just good friends. I don't want you" she said. 

Junior laughed and again tried to touch her again but Derek grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the side. He walked over to him and was about to strike him again but he heard a loud "Hey!"

"You can't make a good alpha if you're just gonna be a creepy bastard. No go on. If I see you touch my daughter again I'll rip your throat out. Your parents won't care anyway.." Anita was walking down from a hill where she watched the hanging. Behind her was Rami, Shuri and Elliot. Junior finally got the message and ran. 

Anita watched him run away then she turned her attention to the two younger ones. "So you want to make a move on my daughter?"

He quickly nodded "Yes. Uh only in a good way". 

She chuckled "Of course you do. Listen, I want you to follow what me or my luna right here says, or you're dead. Don't think anything of this, you haven't earned my respect yet". She turned her attention back to Rami and kissed her forehead. Derek nodded and immediately, Anita started to give him orders. 

"I want you to shift and I wanna see how fast you can run. If I catch up to you you're dead, got it?" she said. Derek blinked a couple of times and nodded nervously. He started off and ran away, shifting into a big black wolf. Anita followed him shifting as well. Everyone else ran behind him. Derek's heart was racing as he could feel Anita's paws thunder on the ground behind him. Her breath hitting his tail as he felt her getting closer to him. He eventually stopped when he got to their house and Anita wasn't too far behind when she stopped. She stood in front of him and growled, upset that he bet her all this way. 

"Well, looks like the new kid won this time" they heard Elliot as the others finally caught up to them. Anita turned around and growled at him, knocking him on his butt. "Heh...obviously you're much better. A lot much better" he got back up and ran around back to the front of the house. 

"I'm not done with you. Go to the forest, now or you're dead" she commanded him once again and they took off running into the woods close by. Kelani watched them run off, scared that her mom was just going to kill him instead of what she said. Ramya came up behind her "I convinced Anita that she could do whatever she wanted to him until she felt comfortable with him being around us. If she kills him, oh well". Kelani looked up at her mom with her mom with a pissy look on her face. She wouldn't know what to do if Derek died. And she surely didn't want Junior to be the alpha of Upward. She's pretty sure no one would want him in that position anyways. She walked into the house and sat on the couch with a lot on her mind. Shuri sat beside her and smiled. 

"I know there's still a lot going on right now and you may feel like you're in the center of it. But I truly believe and think one day you two will mark off on each other and have pups on your own. But I also think that he's very much like us. There's never been a Rogue in history that has wanted to stop this feud. He doesn't even look like one and his smell is very different. I might sound crazy but I think he was one of the children that got switched at birth with another, there was a rumor". Kelani never looked at Shuri crazy nor ever thought anything different of her. She never lied and she knew about everything. Was she right? Kelani never heard anything about anyone here being switched at birth. She believed her though and continued to listen in on her theory. 

It was night fall and everyone was still in the living room. Kelani was asleep across Rami's lap. It was loud in the room since there were still a lot of guards on duty inside the house but the young girl got used to it in no time. Anita finally came through the door with a robe on. She looked tired and slumped on the couch beside Rami, waking up Kelani in the process.

"That kid is pretty good at what he does. He earned himself a good cut of steak, but he still doesn't get my respect, no rank for him but he sleeps outside tonight" she yawned. 

Kelani rubbed her eyes "Why outside? Don't you think that's too much? He's been sleeping on solid hard ground forever, maybe this time he could get a mattress or something". Anita laughed at her and shook her head. 

"My love I know you love him, but he doesn't deserve to sleep comfortably or peacefully. His kind killed my family and I'm not letting him step a foot in this house, ever. Either he finds him a place to rest or he's dead, you know this already". 

Kelani shook her head in disagreement and marched outside to where he was. Derek was curled into a ball being surrounded by some of the guards. They were questioning him. She walked over and pushed them out the way angrily and sat down by Derek. 

"Awe, is the little girl upset that we hurt your little friend" one of them cooned. She looked up at him and her blood boiled. She felt a pressure in her stomach that ran through her neck. After one big growl she forcefully shifted and jumped on top of the guard that mocked her. He screamed for help and everyone that was inside came outside to see what was happening. They all just watched as she clawed and bit him until he stopped moving. Kelani backed up and narrowed her ears, whimpering. She then laid down and slowly shifted back. 

Anita darted her head towards Derek who was still in a ball amazed at what happened. "You did this didn't you?!". 

He quickly shook his head and pointed at the guard that was on the ground bleeding out. 

"He didn't do anything...they made me mad and it just came out. It hurts so bad" Kelani coughed a bit bit and held her stomach. Ramya ran over to her daughter, picked her and took her inside. Anita watched them and tapped on the guard to see if he was alive, he then moaned and sat up. Anita yelled at him to go back home and to find a replacement. 

"You're still staying out here. Hope you sleep well" She walked inside and slammed the door. Derek heard Kelani cry and moan from the pain of her shifting for the first time and she didn't look too bad. She was a decent size and she easily could have killed that guy if she went any longer. He was happy for her and then he slumped down against the house falling asleep.

"Awe you'll be fine my dear, it happens to everyone wolf here. Just lay down" Shuri was in the room with Kelani as she calmed her down. She held Shuri's hand and started to breath normally. She smiled at Shuri, sitting up to hug her "I hope nothing ever happens to you Ri, I really don't want you to leave us". She stayed attached to her for a while and Shuri stayed quiet. 

"I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry". 


	9. Author's Note: Artwork!

Before we get to the last few chapters, I wanted to let you all that are reading know that my friend has drawn a picture that goes along with the story. It of Anita and Kelani and I'm still in love with it. If you want to see the picture my Instagram is i_lowkeysuck. And of course my lovely friend's is zombie9819. The picture is so beautiful I literally cried cause it's that good. Anyways, thank you all for the reads and I hope you continue reading it to the end. 


	10. The Preparation

It was a day until the final fight was held in the middle of the forest only between the certain high ranking pack members of Upward and whatever Loba and her Rogues were going to bring. Kelani woke up hearing talking from her mothers and Shuri talking in the living room. She crawled out her bedroom and peeked around a corner to listen in. They were talking about Junior and Derek. 

"I have never heard anything about babies being switched at birth. We all would have known if a child doesn't belong to our pack so this is impossible. Why would you think that?" Anita grunted. 

"Oh it's very possible, it's been rumors about how a few families here have been looking quite suspicious after Kelani was born. Everyone in the pack was probably distracted when she was being anointed and they did it while our backs were turned. They switched those two boys, Derek originally belongs to us, Junior to them or maybe even another pack" Shuri argued. 

Anita scratched her chin and looked at Shuri still not sure if she wanted to agree "I mean I can see why you're right. Junior does act very promiscuous and flirtatious with other girls and maybe even the older woman. I haven't seen any other young male or female act like that".

Kelani smiled from ear to ear, this explains why Derek acts to nice and calm and why Junior acts so off and greedy. So she finally made her away around the corner, all the attention on her as she walked in. 

"Good morning hun, you feel better?" Anita hugged her. Kelani nodded her head and made her way outside. No one was surrounding Derek. They just all looked at him. Audre though was crouched beside him asking him questions about all of his known life that he could remember. He sounded sad and defeated. He detailed everything that happened to him whenever he would do the littlest things while being with the Rogues and his known mother. He would sometimes get treated like an omega just because he wanted peace. Kelani shook her head and finally walked over to the two and sat down by them. They both looked at her. 

"Good to see you up and early, we have things to do all day today" Audre said getting up. 

"Could you be any nicer? A good morning or how are you would be nice". 

"I'm not here to be nice. I only prefer a few of us but to you and your family, we're all just co workers" Audre turned her head away and started to walk away but Kelani caught up to her "How come you never try to communicate with us? We love you and don't want you hurt. You're a higher up member and well taken care off. I'm sorry about what happened to your family and-"

"Don't you ever bring up my family you mutt! That's none of your business. I told you I'm just a worker and nothing more, now leave me alone" Audre cut Kelani off and walked down the road to the village. Kelani shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Derek who was still sitting on the ground. 

"Wow she's a little bit much" he said comforting his woman. 

"She's always been like that. I should have known she was gonna bark at me like that. Every time someone brings up her dad or family she gets offended and screams at us" she sighed. Derek nodded and they both stayed quiet until Anita came through the door to see what happened. She looked around and then at the two young ones on the ground. She pulled Derek off the ground away from Kelani. 

"We're getting ready to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. I want both of you to come with all of us. Derek I want you to go with Shuri first, you guys need to take care of business" Anita sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't look too well. Kelani felt bad for her mom having to carry on what her father left and it all looked hard and stressful. 

Shuri looked welcoming as Derek walked up to her. They both walked to the village where the rest of the pack was. She wanted him to get a blood test with the smart people to see if he was related to anyone in Upward to prove her claim to Anita. Shuri was also another smart pack member, and knew deep down inside that Derek belonged with them. She has been studying him ever since he stepped foot on Upward soil. She looked over his past with the Rogues and focused on him which is something that no one in Upward does. All they do is look at someone and assume that they're a bad person, judging them right off the bat. 

"I'm not like anyone else here. Everyone always comes to me and thinks I can read their future, the kids do at least. They all like what I have to say to them and I'm glad I can always have people that look up to me" She explained to him. 

Derek looked down at her and grinned "I'm glad you don't think I'm some low life like everyone else. I am not like them, I promise". 

Shuri nodded but she would still probably kill him if he tried anything out of the ordinary, but as for right now, she just needed answers.

* * *

Kelani was sitting on a big rock just in the middle of a large field where past wars have been held. Like always, Upward or their allies would win and kill off a significant amount of Rogues. She looked at all the details that were on the ground. There were bones scattered across the grass, deep paw prints in the ground and a huge stone slab on the edge that showed which wars and the years they took place. Under each one written, it showed what was the reason of the fight and who was victorious. Freshly written on the slab was the war that happened a few days ago. Looking at the older ones gave Kelani the chills, especially how the text was withering away. While she was still looking, she saw a pack member carving in something else. He then turned to one of his friends.

"I hope they kill and bring her head for everyone to see tomorrow. Then that pack will be no more and we can finally take over these woods. I hope Anita makes that decision, I heard the family talk about it before...". She listened on at what the men had to say about enslaving all the allies. It was something Upward wanted to do for a long time but ever since the Williams got put in charge, its been put aside. 

After a while, she heard heard paws thundering on the ground. She looked behind her and saw some of her pack members, including her two moms, all shifted and ready to practice fighting. She stayed in her place while she watched Anita inspect her warriors of choice. She growled at a couple and they corrected themselves the way she wanted. Then Anita looked over to Kelani who was still sitting on the rock. She got the memo and jumped down, walking over to her mom. As she got closer she felt small since all the wolves were about five to six feet tall, but she wasn't scared, she petted both her moms face and then they met eye to eye. 

"How do you feel about shifting? Can you do it again?" Anita asked her. Kelani gulped and shook her head, she was still nervous and still couldn't shift on her own. Anita rubbed her face against her daughter. 

"Ah don’t worry, it'll come back eventually, just rest and watch for right now" Rami told her. 

Kelani went back her to her rock and watched on as her pack separated themselves to fight each other. She was thinking this was going to be a small little play fight but obviously it wasn't as she saw Anita and few others nearing killing the ones on the other side. But as they got back up they looked fine and she sighed in relief. Rami growled at a few who didn't do to well from the beginning. It all looked unfair since they were going against the stronger members of the pack. So she quickly got back off the rock and ran back to them before they could start. 

"Hey, how about some of you be on this side, so it looks...better I guess?" asked her mothers and they looked at each other. 

"How do you think they'll get better if they don't go against us?" Anita growled at her. 

"Well you all are the strongest ones in the forest. Even if that's the competition tomorrow, let's not try to hurt them at least!" she barked back petting one of them. 

Anita growled again then whimpered. She walked over to the other side and howled for them to start again. Kelani jumped out the way and watched again while sitting down. They tossed each other around like rag dolls and bit into each others skin, she almost had to turn her head. Fur from the scratching was getting mixed in with the wind and they stopped again and got ready for another round. Before they could, Shuri and Derek had appeared. Shuri was on top of him while he was in wolf form. She had a paper in hand and quickly made it over to Anita and Rami. All she could hear was Shuri yelling in excitement and seeing her jump up and down. Kelani got off the ground and ran over to them. 

"See, this is why you need people like me. I knew it ever since I first laid my eyes on him he was apart of us!" Shuri exclaimed hugging Derek by the neck. 

Anita shifted back to her regular self, still naked "You're joking?". 

Shuri shook her head and showed her the results again. Kelani couldn't believe it either, but she didn't react. She just watched on, then kissing Derek’s nose. Anita ended the practice early and everyone in the forest went back to Upward to share the news with everyone. What they didn't realize is that Gloria and Loba were listening to them, deep in the woods out of their scent range. 

"Hm, well they finally figured it out huh? All they worry about is celebrating the most ridiculous things. We didn't want him anyways" Loba huffed, wanting a laugh out of Gloria. Gloria however didn't speak, she just stood there beside Loba blankly. Loba snapped her fingers making her wake up. 

"Sorry, I just never knew something like that could happen" she said slowly like she was drained. 

Loba rolled her eyes "Well tomorrow morning, they'll have what's coming for them. Some of those allies we snatched up will help us as well. We're just too good at this aren't we Mrs. Gloria?". She, once again nodded slowly and faked a smile. After being with the Rogues for a couple of months, Glo found herself not having the fun she though she would eventhough she's earned the respect from the members and even Loba. But it all just wasn't entertaining anymore. Loba pulled on her arm and they walked back to where they came from, while Gloria struggled to stay on her legs.

* * *

Derek was sitting in a chair back at the Williams. He started to get his beard and hair trimmed to look more clean and presentable. Some of the omegas brought him some decent food and he ate it immediately. He hasn’t eaten a decent meal in who knows when. After he was finished he looked up and Kelani and Anita who were in the kitchen. 

“Everything good? You need it” Anita huffed under her breath. She decided that Derek should come and fight with them . He didn’t seem affected by it. At least everyone knew where he was originally from and if he so happened to die, they all  would know he and Junior were apart of one of the biggest secrets kept. 

“The only problem that we have is now we have to look for his parents. Should be easy right?” Shuri mentioned, walking into the dining room. 

“I don’t think it matters now. All we need is to focus on...well you know what we need to focus on. Now, let’s go to the village so I can make this announcement” Anita replied. Shuri nodded and walked outside waiting for her, followed by Rami and Kelani. 

As they walked through the gates, almost everyone was gathered below Jafari’s balcony. They finally walked up to it and the three hugged him. This could be the last time they do. Anita walked up the staircase first and the other two behind. Once at the top, she looked down at her pack and took a deep breath in. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be one of the most memorable days ever, right beside the horrendous war we had the other day. This may be the last you all will see me and these two women before you, if so, I really don’t know what could happen to Upward Bound. But trust and believe in us and all our warriors fighting tomorrow, we’ll kill those Rogues once and for all, they won’t even think of bothering us anymore. It’s finally time to live our ancestors' dreams, and have us as the pack that rules over this forest! I promise that to all of you, and I never break my promises..” she ended her speech turning to her wife and daughter, kissing them each. 

Everyone below them cheered as they walked down the stairs. While walking through the crowd, everyone kissed and hugged and prayed for them. Everything was so overwhelming for Kelani she began to cry. She held onto Rami’s hand as they made their way out to Shuri. She coughed a bit and ran over Shuri that started to comfort and wipe the tears off of her face. Anita looked at her daughter with a disappointment look. 

“I’d say hold the tears kid, but you’ll never know what’ll happen tomorrow”. 

  
  



	11. The Final Fight

It was early the next morning and Anita walked back down to the lake where she was appointed Alpha years ago. It was still dark out but she could see the top of the sun come over the horizon. She signed and knelt down right at the edge of the river. The water pulled in and out, touching her knees. She then bowed her head and closed her eyes. 

"You guys told me to pray, and I am. I don't know what's gonna happen in a few hours but I need you guys to watch over me and my warriors along with Kelani and Ramya. And also Derek, he's proven himself to us and he's a very good fighter. Please give us the strength, we need to get our forest taken back from them.." she finished, tears going down her face. She was scared and she didn't know why. This could be her last time doing this. She quickly got up and felt a cold breeze blow by her. She smiled, wiped away her tears and walked back to her home. "Thank you".

Back at home, Anita and Ramya were getting their best warriors ready for this upcoming fight, making sure they were in good shape. 

"What's wrong with you? You look sweaty" Anita asked Derek. 

"Oh...nothing really, I have never really fought... to the death at least" he answered back nervously. 

She nodded at him and walked down the line to the others she and Rami have chosen. 

"Kelani, you got that shield? The fish hook and the machete?" Anita asked her daughter. Kelani nodded back but she didn't look good either. Still as a young adult she still was terrified at the thought of death. She didn't know why she was so scared now but not when they were fighting against the Rogues the other night. It just didn't feel right. 

While she thought on it Jafari came from the road to pray to them before they left. Before he could say anything Anita took hold of Ramya's hand and pulled her into the woods behind them. 

"Listen, I'm not sure why I feel sick like we're going to lose, but I just need some words from you. I already prayed this morning but I feel like that's not enough" Anita told her. 

Rami took a deep breath in and held her alphas face "We're gonna be okay, you almost killed Loba the last time doesn't mean it won't happen again. I'm gonna be beside you and fight with you like we're supposed to do. Just repeat what we did last time, okay?" She smiled at Anita and kissed her forehead. Anita hugged her tightly and they stayed there in the woods until Jafari had to come and get them. 

The three walked out and he began his prayer. He didn't sound the same like he always does. He sounded more strict and angry. Maybe he was just pissed at the fact his pack had to fight again in a short amount of time or maybe he was worried. Regardless he still got through it with a few tears in his eyes. After he said his last word he looked up and watched as everyone shifted before him. Kelani and Shuri didn't though. Shuri got on top of Anita's back and Kelani on Ramya's. The group of wolves followed Jafari into the village so everyone could get maybe one last look at them. The members graced their fur as they walked past, some cried and some didn't. 

"We just need to keep that same energy from last time and we'll be good to go my Queens" Shuri said rubbing the back of Anita's ears. Kelani nodded and tried to believe what the beta said even though she still didn't feel right. After everyone in Upward got to see them, they all finally took off and ran into the forest. Kelani held on to Ramya's back and closed her eyes for a bit. She tried to think about the good times before she knew that the Rogues existed. She would be able to play with the kids she grew up with and she would always eat good. She remembered those nights when the pack had parties and gatherings at the Witt's and Junior was actually nice and not pushy with her. She liked being popular and loved talking to the younger ones about what she did and how she could change the relationship with their rival. But now, in a few minutes, that was about to get determined. If the Rogues kill off everyone and take over or if Upward Bound was still going to keep their position. 

The group of wolves finally came up to the big open area they were in yesterday but Loba and her few pack members were already there. 

"Well it's lovely that all of you finally showed up, we've been waiting for hours" Loba yawned getting up, followed by the rest of the ones sitting and laying on the ground. 

"See I told you that they only listen and do what she says" Shrui said under her breath to Kelani. She laughed from it but Loba got closer to them. All the Upward wolves growled at her and if she got any closer she would have gotten killed on the spot. 

"What's funny is that you still aren't matured yet. I'm surprised these two let you come anyway, let alone be a beta. This is why your pack isn't as smart as I thought it was" Loba barked at Shuri. 

Shuri climbed off of Anita and walked up to her so they were both in the middle, both sides getting closer to each other. 

"Listen, I killed at least 30 of your low life slaves last week. What does that say about them and me? Huh?! Okay then, I want you to shut your mouth and don't ever bring up anything on why I can be just as beautiful as these wolves behind me" she held a machete up to Loba's neck breathing hard from the anger. Loba chuckled and pushed her back. She growled loudly and shifted right above her. Before she could make a move, Anita came and jumped on her, biting down on her neck in the process. The rest of the pack followed her lead and within seconds the two packs were fighting.

Kelani hopped off her moms back and stayed in the back for support like she was told to do. She just watched on as her pack fought the other side. While she stayed behind, someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around and Gloria was standing behind her. 

"Hey don't be scared, listen child, I was thinking after we kill you all, I was tryna see if you wanted to be Loba's or Jamie's foot rest. Or did you want to be a fan waver? Or do we have to kill you like we will with your parents?" Gloria asked her while grabbing onto her neck. Kelani tried to get herself loose but her grandmother’s grip was too strong. "You answerin the question or not sweetheart?".

She finally got loose and fell to the ground. No one was looking their way since they were all busy fighting each other so she couldn't call for help. She got back up and covered her body with the shield, backing away from her. 

"Oh come on, I'm making it easy for you, I haven't shifted yet" Gloria taunted. Then she snatched the shield away from Kelani and snapped it in half. Kelani shook her and tried to run away but Gloria tackled her to the ground with her hands around Kelani's neck. She tried to kick her in places where she knew they would hurt, but the older female was too strong. Kelani started to feel light headed and her vision was blurry. She tried her hardest to scream for help, but everyone was still distracted as they fought each other. She started to scratch up Glo's face which loosened her grip. Kelani got up and tried to shift like her mom but it wasn't working. Glo ran back to her and grabbed her again by the neck, this time holding her up in the air. This was harder to get out of since all her weight was pulling her down. 

"Well this sucks for you I guess, since you didn't answer my questions. You'll be on the list with your folks" she laughed. 

Shrui just got finished cracking another skull in. She heard something that sounded unfamiliar to her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Kelani being held up in the air. She stopped who she was fighting and ran and tackled Gloria so hard that it left a dent in the ground. 

"It's time for you to die and burn in hell like all the mother fuckers did before you... bloody demoon!" Shuri barked, then she swung the machete and hit Gloria, slashing her neck open, the blood squirting on both Shuri and Kelani's faces. She stood back and watched Gloria grab a hold of her neck. But then she stopped moving. She let go of her neck and the wound was healed fairly quickly. Shuri pushed Kelani back behind her. Gloria twitched then shifted into a big grey wolf. Shuri tried to back up but Glo pawed her in the face, cutting open her cheek. She growled and ran after Shuri as she tried to run away. She caught up to her and clawed her in the side making her fall over. 

Kelani finally stumbled to her feet and rubbed her neck. She has never felt that type of pain before or has ever been held up like that. She grabbed her things off the ground. When she looked up she saw Shuri getting attacked by her grandmother. 

"You know what, fuck this..." she ran full speed and grabbed Gloria by her waste and squeezed her so hard she heard bones crack. She then let go of her but she wasn't finished, she grabbed Gibby's fish hook and smashed Gloria's head into the ground multiple times. Everyone was still alive and fighting stopped and looked at what she was doing. Kelani was still smashing Gloria's head in to the point where there was nothing but a bloody mushy mess. 

Kelani kept grunting with each blow to the face until Anita had to pull her arm back. 

“She's dead! You...you killed her alright..” Everyone looked down at what just was a big wolf body with no head. It was a horrible sight but Gloria was most definitely dead, there was no recovering. 

Anita quickly turned her head to Loba and the others. They all looked horrified and started to back away. 

“I want that thing to stay far away from us! God knows what else she could possibly do! She’ll kill us all!” she screamed and her and the surviving wolves ran into the forest. 

“Don’t let that bitch get away...” the rest of the pack looked down and saw Shuri on the ground bleeding out with a pool of blood under her. 

They all ran to her and tried to stop her bleeding since the wounds weren’t healing. Anita sent a group of her warriors to go after Loba and Jamie. 

“You guys don’t have to do this, if I’m not healing the regular way then there’s no use. Just stop” she was weak and coughing from the scratch marks in her side. 

Gibby picked her up and put his hand over her side, big enough to keep it covered. 

“Come on hurry, let’s take her back before it’s too late!” Anita demanded.

They all ran through the woods back home, leaving some of the dead rogue bodies there. 

Once they got there, Gibby bursted through the doors of the pack’s healer home. He found a table to put her on and tried his hardest to stop her bleeding that kept coming around his fingers. Shuri tried to stop him but his hand wouldn’t move. 

“Come on bruh, you gotta pull through, for us!” he started to tear up. Kelani was on the other side of the bed shaking her head knowing she wasn’t going to make it. 

She grabbed Gib’s big wrist “There’s no use...”. 

Shuri looked at Kelani one last time and smiled at her. Anita and Ramya finally came in looking for the three. Anita pushed Makoa out the way and held Shuri’s head. 

“You can pull through for us. Please you can! Just let us” she laid her head on Shuri’s chest. 

“Listen, I’m old. I know you all want me alive but I just can’t. You may not have known it but I’ve been in pain for a while, Makoa is the only one that knows and I just don’t wanna suffer anymore. You all will be just fine without me, you know I’ll be here spiritually. I’ll be fine, It’ll be fine..” Her eyes drifted off and they slowly closed as she took her last breath. 

Anita grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her “Please! Don’t leave! Wake up!” she yelled at Shuri’s lifeless body. She kept screaming at her to wake up but she didn’t. A few seconds later, Anita’s emotions changed and she looked angry. She let Shuri go and walked outside. There was a loud bang against the building from her punching the side of the wall. 

Finally, the healers decided to make an appearance but it was too late.

“You guys don’t have to worry about it. She’s gone” Kelani whimpered wiping her face. She hugged Shuri one last time and walked out the house with her mom. Makoa, however, stayed inside and didn’t bother to move. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna take it lightly. They started to get close these last couple of days and now look at what happened. What are the odds?” Rami shook her head. 

A crowd started to appear around the healer’s house to see what was going on. The news spread around quickly and the pack was in total disbelief. Shuri was everyone’s best friend and hearing about her death was heartbreaking. 

Ramya and Kelani started to look for Anita since she got up and walked away. After searching for a while, they found her back home with the door open. She was sitting on the couch looking at the ground. She still had tears going down her face and it looked like she didn’t believe what happened. Ramya sat beside her and rubbed her cheek against Anita’s. 

“Hey...I know you had a big connection with her when you were younger. We’re not gonna forget about her okay?” She told Anita. 

Anita didn’t say anything. She just sniffed and kept rocking back and forth shaking her head. Then she kissed Ramya on the cheek to acknowledge her. 

“All I care about is if they got Loba. I just want her dead, she’s the one who did this. And I won’t stop at nothing to kill her” Anita growled. 

Ramya petted her face and nodded in agreement. 

It wasn’t shortly after that, the warriors returned with the unthinkable. Loba and Jamie were getting carried by a few of them. They were hurt pretty badly from the fight that happened and from seeing them, it amused Anita. She got off the couch and met with them outside. Derek was with the few who went and he looked proud at what he did. 

“We killed the others with them so don’t need to worry about them” he proudly said. 

Anita thanked him and she looked Loba in the eye. 

“Well who’s the stronger pack here?”.

Loba didn’t say a word. She looked down. Anita lifted her chin and smiled at her. Then she let go and turned to look at her daughter. 

“What do you think about this? You and your friends here can tear Jamie apart and we’ll deal with Loba tomorrow. Deal?”.

Kelani nodded quickly and walked over to Jamie and the rest of the guard as they shifted and slaughtered him until he stopped screaming. 

“We’re gonna have fun with you come tomorrow. You’re just gonna be our little pet until we starve you to death. Sounds fun right?” Anita laughed and pulled Loba in the house. 

Derek let go of her and watched the last of the guard finished in what he used to call ‘dad’. His body was filled with bite marks and some of his skin was torn off. They walked away from it and shifted back. Derek walked up to Kelani and hugged her tightly. He was finally able to do this without having to worry about what would happen to him. He also hugged her from the traumatic experience that happened from losing Shuri. He only got to know her for a short time and he really didn’t cry but he knew his future girlfriend was very much affected by it. They stayed hugging each other for a bit. Kelani dug her face in his chest and cried. 

“Finally. This could actually be over” she said, muffled. 

He hummed and smiled. They knew this day would come. Even though it took years upon years, they were able to see it happen along with all the others in the forest. Nothing made them more happier. Upward Bound finally won their forest back and not having to worry about any Rogue sneaking in and attacking the pack and it’s allies. Now all the allies can work together and banish the Rogues for good so they won’t have to be a pack in these woods anymore. Everyone hopes this is how it can go from now on until forever. The only thing left to do, what to do with Loba...


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be another chapter after this one just to let you guys know who is who in the pack. Again, thank you all that bared with me and read through this story. There will be more to come.

A couple of days later, Upward finally got to put together Shuri’s funeral. The way Upward did it was very put together and and they had a certain way of doing it. It wasn’t like a regular way like the humans where they bury them in the ground. Shuri’s body was in a casket, like it should, and the casket was put on a wooden raft which was on the lake. Jafari was over her body as he looked over his friend and she laid there peacefully. 

“Well....I’ll see you down the road Miss Ri” he smiled and pushed her down the lake. Everyone watched as the raft floated far away. One of the warriors had a bow and arrow. He lit the spear on fire, aimed and shot the arrow perfectly. It hit the raft and it set ablaze. They believed that setting the deceased bodies on fire while one that raft was the quickest way to peacefully send their spirits away. 

After the funeral was over, Anita had a lot on her mind. With Shuri gone, there needed to be someone just as smart as her to take her place but to her, no one really could take the place of such a good soul. Anita had flashbacks of how she would always spend most of her time with Shuri when she was younger. Anita never had any interest being with her family and always looked around what her actual purpose was. She never would forget those times when she talked to the beta about stuff she would never mention to her parents or brothers. 

Later that day she called for a meeting with the higher ranking pack members. The meetings only took place in urgent situations or if one of the allies needed to speak with them. Since there was no beta at the moment, Audre told everyone in the room to shut up and listen. It wasn’t formal like Shuri’s announcements used to be, but it was better than nothing. 

“Now, we all know now that Shuri’s passing is something that we weren’t expecting so soon. She had so much to live for but we did as she asked, now she's gonna enjoy her life with the rest of our ancestors. Also, Jamie is dead, along with that traitor bitch Gloria...and for Loba, well, she's gonna spend her last few days here. With that being said we need a new beta in this pack. One that shares about the same knowledge as Ri and one that is determined to do anything for us. Audre, I now promote you to be one of our betas'' Anita announced to everyone. 

Audre’s eyes widened and she shook her head “No way that isn’t for me! My best friend is the only one who was good for that and I’m nowhere-“ she was quickly cut off by Ramya. 

“Aw you’ll be fine. You’re not alone here. Kelani here is going to be our other beta” she reassured her. Kelani’s ears perked up and she jumped out of her chair she was sitting in. She started to sweat. Knowing if her moms were ever gone, she and Audre would be in charge.

“Even though Shuri isn’t here, I’ve had some of the healers get with me and we got some baby making materials so we can still have her bloodline here. We just need a volunteer to carry this child and we’ll be good. If no one raises their hand I’m choosing...” Anita stated once again. All the women in the room raised their hands and Anita signed, picking one random. 

The meeting didn’t last that long afterwards and the three women left the building after the others went first. 

“How does it feel? You okay?” Rami asked her daughter. 

Kelani rubbed the back of her neck “Just show me everything I need to know and I’ll be fine...I guess”. She smiled and the three saw Audre with Elliot, Ajay and Makoa. They all welcomed Kelani into their circle as they spoke. Finally she was able to hear what they talked about since there’s been rumors of them getting in trouble for talking about too much info. 

“I’m so happy brah. I’m gonna have my first child here in a few months. Human technology is...weird but interesting. I never thought a woman having another woman’s child was possible, but look now!” Gibby happily said. Kelani couldn’t wait to take care of another pup, as a Phi, especially if it was Shuri’s and Gib’s. She could already start thinking of the possibilities with them like everyone thought about her before she was born. 

Audra finally made a move and gently grabbed Kelani’s shoulder “My apologies for being so hostile lately. My family means a lot and it hurts me to hear about them. Listen, since we're gonna be working together and I'm older and know more, ima need you to listen to me. I'll teach you everything, don't worry, just don't tell your moms about some of the cheats I tell you, and we'll be good from there". 

Kelani hugged Audre for finally being able to talk to her. For the first time, Audre slowly hugged her back, but still was pushy. 

“Thanks. And I’ll think about what you said the other day. How you all loved me...” then she walked off. 

Kelani walked back home feeling very good about herself. Even though Shuri wasn’t with them, she didn’t feel sad anymore and killing her grandma in such a gruesome way made her feel powerful. She could smash anyone’s head in like that. 

As she made her way up to the house, she saw Derek outside talking with her moms. She’s never seen them all so happy before. She never knew that Anita would smile at him. 

“So...where’s Loba?” Kelani asked them. 

“Oh, she’s getting dealt with. Don’t worry about it” Anita replied “also your friend here would like to ask you something”. 

Kelani looked at Derek and he kissed her on the forehead. He lifted her chin and sunk his teeth in her neck. Kelani grabbed onto his shoulders and took the pain as he marked on her. He finally let go and licked the blood off her neck. She held her neck and smiled at him. 

“Sorry, that’s j-just how we did it. Or should I not even mention it?” Derek stuttered. Kelani shushed him and kissed him on the lips. “Don’t worry about it”.

Months have passed and no signs of any troubles with Upward. The pack was steadily growing and they finally had control over the forest. Anita and Ramya still had Loba alive but she was begging for them to kill her since they treated her like crap. Obviously they didn’t care and continued to do the same things she did to them. A new child was born into the pack. It was Gib’s and Shuri’s that was finally born. Gibby named him Maurice. The baby usually spent most of his time with Kelani since Gibby was always busy. She would always take care of him like he was her’s and teach him everything early. 

Anita and Rami were outside away from their home, sitting on a hill watching their workers build more houses since the pack was expanding. They loved every bit of it. 

“So are we overpopulated or what? I swear there were at least 20 kids born yesterday. But you seem happy about it” Rami said holding Anita’s hand. 

“You never know what will happen P. The more the better. I’m just grateful that the Rogues are probably dead by now and we can finally breathe” Anita looked over at her luna and hugged her. “Finally some peace and quiet”.


	13. Main Character Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is to show what ranks the main characters are.

Anita- before her family died she was a Beta (second in command and takes place of the alpha if they die which is what happened), after Alpha (self explanatory)

Ramya- was a Omega (lowest ranking pack member) at in the beginning but became Luna (alpha female)

Shuri- was Delta (messenger, but did more than what they are supposed to do) at the beginning but became a beta until she died. also a kappa (lead hunter)

Audre- was a Delta for the majority of the story but became Beta at the end

Kelani- was a Phi (pup care giver) and a Sigma (pack tutor) then became a Beta. she still takes care of the pups since she loves it so much

Derek- after he got respected by Anita, he became an Eta (warrior, fighters of the pack) and Lambda (hunter, self explanatory)

Makoa- a Zeta throughout the whole story (lead warrior)

Elliot- Epsilon (guardian, they ward off intruders) and Chi (joker, basically if there’s high stress times and the pack needs someone to entertain them)

Ajay- Epsilon and Lota (medic/healer)

Junior- Eta and Lambda. sometimes an Upsilon (scout) depending on how he behaves. he would loose and gain this rank

Jafari- Gamma (elders, older pack members, they usually always know more than the alphas and tell the younger ones stories) Mu (peacekeeper) and Pi (therapist)

Gloria- before she left for the Rogues she was a Gamma 

Loba- was a Luna but now has no pack rank since she’s with Upward

Jamie- was Alpha of the Rogues but obviously he’s dead


	14. Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so i totally forgot to add a chapter explaining what my oc's look like in this work and you were all left to figure out what they looked like so here's the chapter for this. i'll even do the charaters i've explained in the book just because

Audre- Hispanic woman with short black curly hair. She usually would wear it in a mullet or a bun on the back of her head. She would always stay to herself and not try to make any friends growing up, sometimes being hostile for no reason. 

Kelani- a biracial light woman with long light brown curly hair. She's fairly tall compared to some of the other females in the pack but she wasn't taller than most of the males. She's always seen happy and usually having a few of the kids follow her. Would always bring a smile to everyone's faces and it would be rare to see her unhappy. 

Shuri- a black African woman with a slight British accent. She was always seen wearing cornrows and had a septum piercing. One of the smartest one's in the pack before her passing. She would almost never yell and her voice would be so soothing.

Junior- a light skin boy/man. He had an afro and would never shave his face properly. Always seen messing around with other girls his age or older and sometimes seen getting hit in the head multiple times since he wouldn't leave people alone. 

Jafari- a white man with dirty blonde hair. One of the oldest pack members. Just like Shuri he was very calm and nothing ever really upsetted him. He was also the most religious with his house hoarded with oils, books and pictures. He was always seen wearing robes and never nothing else like what everyone else wore. 

Derek- a tall white man with black hair always kept in a bun behind his head. He had a fairly deep voice and whenever he would talk everyone would hear him depending if he was in a room or not. He never wore a shirt since he grew up with the Rogues. He was usually always calm but he quickly would make friends with the other boys in the pack and would play fight with them. 

Gloria- an elderly Indian woman. She was very stubborn and hated almost everyone in Upward. She always would be the one abusing the omegas and sometimes would forget she had children to look after and Ramya was a child


End file.
